Shadows Of The Past
by AnimationGirl
Summary: Sequel to Friends Forever. After her last adventure with Win, Tigress is trying to live her life in the Jade Palace. But when dangers are approaching her, she will need old friends' help to survive.
1. A Shadow Always Follows You

A/N: So this is my sequel to my story Friends Forever. If you haven't read it, then I will suggest you to do it, or else you probably won't understand much of this chapter (or those who will come). Just so you know, the first ten chapters in Friends Forever aren't that good (short and many grammar mistakes. I was new on fanfics).

To those who don't know; I am from Denmark, so English isn't my mother language, so there will be some mistakes. Forgive me for that.

I don't own Kung Fu Panda, only the OC.

Thank you for reading my story! And a review won't hurt at all.

**Shadows Of The Past, A Shadow Always Follows You **

"Tigress, look out!"

Po managed to block the croc's attack before it could hit the distracted feline. Tigress sent her friend a grateful glance, before punching the next bandit in his face. Twirling around, she saw Viper and Crane take out what was rest of the bandits.

"Well, that was easy. We can be back at the Jade Palace before sundown." Monkey exclaimed as he and Mantis joined the others.

Tigress immediately started to walk in the directions they had come from. She wanted to be home as soon as possible.

Viper leaped after her. "Tigress, what are we going to do with them?" She asked, her tale pointing at the unconscious bandits.

"Nothing." The tiger said flatly. "I think they have learned what will happen if they continue to attack travelers."

They walked some time in silence, the boys following behind them. Tigress could feel Viper's worried eyes on her, but ignored it. She didn't want to talk right now. Actually, she didn't want to talk at all.

As by instinct, her paw reached up to her beloved necklace. Win's stone that her master had brought her, was now hanging around her neck. Every day, it painfully reminded her of the wolf, her best friend, her… Tigress wasn't even sure of her feelings now. She missed the black wolf, and her heart was aching when she thought of him.

But did she love him? The 'L-word' was so strange for her. Maybe she did, but she knew that she should forget everything about being together. After all, they had been separated so many times now, and Tigress doubted that they had been through the last one. Win was living with the other wolves and she just had to accept it.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior continued their travel until they finally chose a place to rest and eat to Po's joy. While the other started to pack out their stuff, Tiger walked to the nearby lake. One glance at her reflection told her why her friends were so worried about her.

Her golden eyes that when they were full of anger could make enemies fear, was now lifeless and tired. Often they were focusing on things that her friends couldn't see, making the eyes to look absent. Tigress made her paw wet and wash of some dried blood from a little cut on her arm. Probably from her earlier fight.

Tigress had lost a lot of weight since she had left Win. Viper had been the first to notice. Honestly, the snake was scared. Her friend was starting to become a shadow of the former Master Tigress. The tiger herself wouldn't talk about it, and she kept avoiding being together with the others, making Viper even more worried. Tigress clearly needed help, but she just wouldn't accept it.

As the reflection continued to bring Tigress memories, she closed her eyes. Sometimes she felt like there was a massive abyss between her and her friends. Like she was all alone in the fight she was starting meet. All those shadows…

Her striped body slightly shivered for a moment. She should have gotten used to them now. But they still scared her. It was understandable, of course; seeing things that other couldn't see was not so calming. But even though they were frightening her, Tigress was still interested, nearly spellbound in them. They were all different; she could both see and sense that. She had seen some who looked like fog, little clouds that only she could see. They seemed harmless, innocent.

Tigress opened her eyes again to see twirling smoke over the silent water. One more thing that only her golden eyes could see. In her thoughts she called them spirits or shadows. She never talked about them to anyone. They wouldn't believe her anyway. Maybe Master Shifu would, but why make him even more worried than he was now? Tigress was aware of the fact that her master knew about the prophecy.

What would he do? If she lost to the power, would he then fight against his own student? So far, Shifu had only talked about that she should soon visit the valley's doctor. Maybe her changing was created by an illness? Tigress had refused to see the doctor so far, but she knew it couldn't be long before her master wouldn't give her a choice.

Forcing her eyes away from the sort of beautiful view, she stood up and walked away from the lake. The spirits stayed where they were. Tigress joined the others, founding them sitting on a falling log. They all stay quiet for a moment when they saw the feline walking towards them.

Silently, Tigress picked up an apple and sat on the ground. After some time, Po looked curiously at her. "So… Tigress, what happened out there?"

Suddenly, the apple became very interesting. Tigress' eyes didn't leave it a second. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when that croc bandit attacked you were completely frozen. So I was just thinking…" The panda was caught off by Tigress' harsh voice.

"I made a mistake. That's what happened." She rose from the ground. "Let's get going. I want to be back at the Jade Palace as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>When the sun finally gave up and disappeared to let the night rule, Tigress was back at the Jade Palace along with the others. They were now in the palace's kitchen, waiting for Po to serve their dinner. Master Shifu's glance was like a huge weight on Tigress shoulders.<p>

Suddenly, it happens again. Tigress froze, sensing the presence of him. Shadow. He was the only one of the spirits that she had given a name. But he was also different. The name fit him well; he was like a shadow, a dark silhouette she could see in the corner of the room. Tigress didn't know if he really was a 'he', actually she didn't even know what he was. But sometimes he just appeared.

But there were another reason to his name. A shadow is silent, a shadow is watching you, a shadow always follows you. Tigress believed that he never really leaved her. But sometimes he just showed himself for her. He had never spoken to her, not directly. He was just there, watching.

And now he was here again. Out of the corner in her eye, Tigress could see him. She could feel him too. The whole room was always freezing cold when he was there. But like all the other things, Tigress was the only one who could sense it.

Shadow watched her in a minute, before disappearing with a sound of the wind. Tigress finally looked up from her bowl of noodles, sighing in relief. She flinched slightly when she met her master's blue eyes. He was examining her; he had clearly noticed her strange behaving.

Tigress returned her glance back to the noodles, silently twirling her chopsticks in it.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" She whispered into the dark, empty room. She knew it was a hard question, and she didn't expect an answer. Tigress thought about her whisper for a moment. Who was she really thinking about?<p>

Of course there was Win. He was always in her thoughts, but she was trying to forget him. Just a little, to make it less hard.

Heuen, Hsueh and Huei Woo, they were all a part of her strange 'family'. Where they were now, she didn't know. Hopefully, they were in a safe place far away from any dangers.

Tigress sighed. When she had discovered her powers, the light had been there. The warm light that had saved her from Chiao Lo and had led her to Win. She had trusted the light. She had been sure that it would help her. But now it was gone. She hadn't seen or heard it since the first snow had fallen.

It was like Shadow had taken its place. Tigress prayed that he would disappear and the light would come back. But of course it wouldn't be that easy.

In a long time, she just sat there, staring into the wall. She didn't want to sleep and she would not let the fatigue win. If she slept, it would mean that she was going to have nightmares. They were now frightening her so much, that she would go days were she was avoiding sleep, before she finally nearly passed out. Then she would rest, but the nightmares would come with it.

There was still some about the cold, dark water but now there were other ones. In some dreams she could see the Jade Palace burn with her friends and master lying defeated on the ground. She was standing, looking down of them with an anger burning inside of her. When Tigress woke up from such a dream, she had often her claws out and the anger was still there.

The scaring thing about the dream was that Tigress feared that it could be real. If she lost this fight with herself, would she then be evil? If what the light had told her was true, then the power would control her. And if the power was evil….

No! Tigress wouldn't let it win. She was a warrior and she had made through hard times before. She just had to wait for the right time… If just something could show her what to do. This would be so much easier if she just had someone to help her. If she just could tell someone… But right now she was alone with it. And she was going to make it. She just had to remain strong.

Giving herself the slightest rest, Tigress fall into a weak sleep, waking up every time she heard a noise.

* * *

><p>Grandmaster Shifu was sitting near the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, trying to get some answers. His heart sought the advice of Oogway, but the sky remained silent. The red panda shook his head in despair. Something big was going to happen, and the feeling of danger was strong. A threat was nearing the Valley of Peace and he needed his students to be ready.<p>

His thoughts wandered to Tigress. It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't worried. The prophecy was still clear in his memory. Was it possible that his student could be the threat? Shifu remembered his fight with Tai Lung. Would Tigress be like him?

Right now he couldn't do anything. If it was Tigress' fate then he must wait to he was sure about it. But now he had to believe in her.

Shifu could see that his student wasn't feeling well. There could be other reason, but tomorrow he would send her to the doctor to see if she had any illnesses. Sighing deeply, Shifu slowly rose from his position. Tigress was in need of help, but she wouldn't let anyone close to her. Helping her wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

><p>"I refuse."<p>

The sentence itself was simple, but Shifu couldn't help but be stunned. Tigress never disobeyed him like that. Pulling himself together, he gave her a stern glance.

"And may I ask you why you don't find it necessary?"

Tigress went back to the obstacle course, obviously annoyed by taken away from her training. But before she could take a step more, Shifu was in front of her, demanding an answer.

"Because I'm not sick. I feel fine."

The others were now watching the master and the student, forgetting everything about their training. They were trying not to drop their jaws; they had never seen Tigress acting like this before. Yes, she could be angry sometimes, but she usually could control herself when she was talking with Shifu.

Viper slithered towards her feline friend. "Tigress, I really don't think it would hurt you if…"

"I'm not going." Tigress repeated, glaring at her master that still was blocking her way. Her friends was standing behind Viper, obviously supporting the snake. Six against one.

"As your master it's my responsibility to make sure that you are well." Also he was cut off by the irritated student.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Maybe you have closed your eyes for your wellbeing, but I have not." Shifu barked, trying to control his temper. "Now, will you go to the doctor by yourself or do I have to send someone with you?" The threat was lying just behind his calm voice.

Tigress was nearly shaking of anger, but somehow managed to control herself. "It won't help." She said through her gritted teeth.

Still completely calm, Shifu eyed her. "Po, could you…?"

"Fine! I'll go now." Tigress scowled as she turned to leave. "Alone." She added after seeing Po taking some steps forward. With her friends' eyes in her back, she walked the long way down of the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tigress didn't like doctors. Just the thought about someone examining her and then telling her what she could do better when it wasn't necessary, could make her snarl in anger. She knew that the doctors couldn't help her with was she was going through now.<p>

Now, after seeing the doctor, her mood wasn't better. Actually, it was worse. Too skinny, lack of sleep, pushing her body to hard… Tigress had felt like been scolded by the doctor in an hour, before the old sheep had told her something that literally had ruined her day.

No matter what the doctor had said to her, she would not take a break from her training. And Tigress was fully aware of that a break wasn't just five minutes, no, the doctor had recommended her to rest in two weeks.

Training was the only thing that could keep her mind away from Shadow, spirits and the nightmares. Tigress was absolutely not going to stop herself from doing it. Of course she had lied to the sheep, saying that she would do as she was told and would inform Shifu about their conversation. Tigress was not going to do any of the things. Instead, she would take one of her many trips to the forest.

Tigress somehow found a rest when she was in Win's old cave. It reminded her of him, and that wasn't always a good thing. But Shadow had never revealed himself for her in the cave. Being there made her feel safe.

But today she hadn't enough time to go there. Master Shifu would expect her to be home soon, and if she wasn't there, he would make the others searching for her. It wouldn't be the first time that would happen. No, she would just be gone for a little time. Just to get away from everything.

The first sign of spring had come, and Tigress was happy to see that the long winter was over. Winter was dark and cold, it reminded her too much of Shadow. Maybe he would leave her alone when the sun was strong again.

Tigress expected that her little trip alone would make her mood better. That she finally could get some much needed rest. But she had only been there in short time, when she found out that she definitely had thought wrong.

* * *

><p>AN: So this was the first chapter to Shadows Of The Past. And wow, this took long time for me to write. But I hope you enjoyed it and will follow the story. Well, I did leave a cliffhanger, so I will try and update soon. Oh, and you are going to hear much more about Shadow, my new OC, in later chapters.


	2. Expecting The Silence

A/N: Wow, this story has gotten dark. Behind The Golden Eyes are pure happiness compared with this. But believe me when I say that it'll get better. Why, you ask. Because we haven't seen Tigress and Win together yet!

I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

Oh, and thank for your reviews. It is nice to see that you have followed me from Friends Forever.

**Shadows Of The Past, Expecting The Silence **

It wasn't just the threat that made Tigress angry. It was the fact that somebody had been in here without her notice. The forest was her hiding place from the world and she spent a lot of her time here. She knew it so well now that she doubted she was even able to get lost. But here was a clear evidence that Tigress didn't know everything that was going on in the forest.

"_Be afraid, tiger. I am not going to let you get away this time. Enjoy your last days in your beloved palace." _

The threat was short, but said it all. The words were carved into the bark of a tree. Tigress studied it closely. Someone obviously wanted her dead. Her thoughts wandered to Chiao Lo, but he was dead, so it couldn't be him.

"Mang." Tigress suddenly sneered. The brown wolf with the dark, angry eyes couldn't be forgotten. The last time she had seen him was when he nearly killed her. But where was he now? He couldn't be with the rest of the wolves. They would never try to attack her, and they wouldn't be near the Valley of Peace. He must be alone.

Tigress knew about the wolves' laws and knew that there was a possibility that Mang had been kicked out. It would explain a lot. The brown wolf had never been happy to see her, and if she also had been the reason to why he no longer was wandering with his family, his anger would only have grown bigger.

Was he a real threat? The answer was a clear yes. Tigress knew about his strength, not only she had fought him, but it had also been told that it had been supposed to be Mang that should kill Chiao Lo. The leopard was one of the strongest masters ever, so that would make Mang even stronger. Would she be able to win over him? Tigress wasn't sure. She had been beaten badly last time. Very badly.

If Mang was coming to get her, then her friends would be in danger too. The wolf's hate wasn't going to let them go easily. Tigress knew that she had to protect them from this danger they didn't even were aware of.

Tigress' trip ended here. She had to get back to the palace as fast as she could. And so she did. But first when she had destroyed the message with her sharp claws.

* * *

><p>"She has been down there in a long time now. Shouldn't we go get her?" Viper asked the guys worriedly.<p>

"Are you crazy? You know how Tigress is after a visit by the doctor. And I happen to enjoy my life!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Come on! She can't be that bad, can she?" Po said, while they walked. They had all taking break from training to wait for Tigress to come home. But it was long time ago since they last saw her, and their worry started to grow.

"I'll go talk with her tonight." Viper told them with a steady voice. They all knew what she was talking about; it had often been discussed.

"Viper, are you sure that's a good idea…" Crane tried, but the snake had taken her decision.

"Someone has to do it. And if it can help…"

"I can see her!" The students stopped talking and turned their attention to Po who was pointing down at the stairs. "Tigress!"

Before any of them could blink, she was there, panting slightly. Without them noticing it, she eyed them. Tigress could sigh of relief. They were all safe and Mang hadn't been near them. She stood up from that position she had landed in when she jumped the last way of the stars, and made herself ready for their questions.

Crane moved his feet nervously. "So, how did it go?"

Tigress avoided their glances. "I told you that I was fine." She started to walk into the palace, but stopped when Master Shifu appeared in front of her. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes told her what he wanted.

"The doctor said it wasn't serious. I should just go a little easier with training." She lied to her master. Tigress hoped Shifu wouldn't actually ask the doctor later. If he did, then he would get some answers that were much different than hers.

Shifu looked her into the eyes, trying to find any signs of nervousness. Tigress didn't even blink. When he couldn't find any of what he sought, Shifu let her go.

"Very well, then I'll trust you to do what you were told. No more training for today to all of you." The students bowed, happy to hear that they could relax the rest of the day.

Tigress wondered if she should tell her master about Mang. She could just say that there was a terrible danger heading towards them. But how could she explain…? No, Mang was her problem, and she was going to be the one to fix it. She just needed to be ready.

"So Tigress, what are you going to spend your day with?" Viper asked as she slithered closer to her feline friend.

It was actually a good question. Since the separation with Win, Tigress had used all her time with training. Now, when she just had told her master that she shouldn't do that too much, she had no clue of what to do. A part of her wanted to go to the training hall by herself, to get ready to face Mang. But she knew that Shifu would keep an eye on her now.

So that was why she answered as honest as she could. "I don't know."

Viper smiled calming to her. "Don't worry; I know what you are going to do."

Even though the snake tried to calm her, Tigress couldn't help but feel nervous.

* * *

><p>It was such a situation Tigress had tried to avoid. Not that she hadn't done her best. She had tried to find an excuse, but they were all gone. Viper had nearly dragged her into her room before Tigress could react. So now they were sitting on the floor, sharing a bowl of dumplings. Her trip in the forest had made Tigress pretty hungry, and she enjoyed the meal. But still she couldn't relax. She knew was Viper was trying to do.<p>

But Viper was getting to the subject slowly. She knew that Tigress would do anything to avoid it, and Viper didn't want her friend to leave. After talking about uninteresting things (Tigress' opinion) she finally started to begin it.

"Tigress, we both know what I am going to talk about. Tigress…"

The feline was already on her way towards the door, but Viper was stopped her before she could escape. "Tigress, please." She begged.

"We have talked about this." Tigress answered flatly.

"I have tried to, but you never say anything."

Tigress shrugged. "It's because there is nothing to say."

Viper gave one more try. "_Please_?" She sighed, her eyes not leaving the tiger's.

After some moment hesitating, Tigress sat down again. "Fine, what do you want to hear?"

"First of all; what's bothering you?" Viper went directly to the problem, hoping for an answer.

"There is no problem."

"Tigress, don't lie to me. You know that there is something wrong. I can see that you know it! You are my sister and I, no, we have been trying to help you. But you don't seem to want our help."

The tiger looked away. "I don't need your help." She said quietly.

"Please, let us help you. It's painful to see you like this, Tigress. If you just…"

Tigress kneeled down so she was on her friend's level. "This is not something you can help me with. But I am going to be fine."

None of them said something; the silence was again between them. Finally, Viper looked at her with eyes full of hurt. "You don't trust us, do you?" The whisper was hard and Tigress flinched. She could understand Viper; she knew that she had kept them out of her life in a long time. But they were her friends and she would do anything to protect them. And that was what she was doing now.

She couldn't tell them about it, but that didn't mean she didn't trust them, did it?

Before Tigress could answer, Viper left the room. She closed the door behind her, leaving the tiger completely alone. She sighed and buried her head in her strong paws. That was why she had avoided the conversation; it would only end badly. And so it had.

Of course Viper was mad at her. Tigress was aware of the fact that she wasn't really behaving like a friend. All her friend had tried to do was to help her, and she had just denied anything.

Again.

"Are you happy now?" She sneered. Tigress should have known that he wouldn't have missed the scene. There was no answer to her question; Shadow remained silent. It was long time since she had tried and to talk to him and now she was just expecting the silence. And that was what she met again now.

Tigress didn't know how long time she just sat there, waiting for something she didn't even know was. Her muscles were frozen and the ground was holding her down. She lost the feeling of being there and was just lost in her thoughts. She was ashamed of her herself, and wished that everything had just went better.

The laugh was like the wind blowing through her, but it was cold and taunting. It was easy to guess who it belonged, well, if you actually could see him. Tigress unfroze herself and stormed out of the room. It was the first time she had ever heard a sound from him. Weird, when she was miserable, he was happy? This only showed her that she was right about her thought of him as an evil shadow.

She barely noticed her friends when she ran past the kitchen. They all looked out of the door, seeing the feline, then glanced at the each other to find out what to do.

It was first when she saw the iron tree that Tigress stopped her run. But she didn't let her body relax; the tree had to receive her punches immediately. This was somehow calming her, the feeling of hitting something that didn't shattered by her touch.

Faster and faster she punched, the frustration filling every hit. Tigress ignored the world around her, only focusing on the tree. It was first when she felt Po's hand on her shoulder that she stopped.

Tigress swirled around as soon as she sensed him, seeing the panda backing some steps away by her suddenly movement.

"I… I just came to see if you were okay."

Po sighed as the tiger turned her back to him, going back to punching trees. He had been in the Jade Palace in enough time to find out that this was how Tigress was behaving when something was wrong.

"Come on, Tigress. You…"

"Viper is mad at me." She said without her eyes leaving the tree. She had stopped trying to destroy it; she wouldn't be able to do it when Po was distracting her.

Po stared confused at her. "What?"

"Viper is mad at me." Tigress repeated with an emotionless voice.

"Nah, she is just worried. I mean, we all are. It's just…"

Finally, Tigress turned around to look at him. "I know that I am acting strange and I know that I look sick. You just have to believe that I can go through this."

And for the first time in a long time, Po saw how his friend opened up a little. He was nearly sure that he could see some determination in her golden eyes; a sight any of them hadn't seen in a long time. Po smiled slightly. "You are not going to change your mind, aren't you?"

Tigress shook her head, smiling back. She felt a little like her old self again, and that gave her some needed strength.

"You know that we are there if you…"

"I know, Po. But right now, I can handle myself." As they started to leave, Tigress felt something warm dripping over her knuckles. The night had hidden the blood so far, but now she noticed the smell. The tiger promised herself to clean them when she came home.

The smell of blood. The pain. The brown wolf standing over her, preparing to kill her…

Mang. Since her talk with Viper, Tigress had forgotten all about him. It was a mistake and she knew it. She had to be prepared and she had to win. If not… If not she would die. Simple as that.

What a nice situation.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Win sighed; being disturbed right now, wasn't the thing he wanted. "What now, Keung?" The gray wolf was only nine years old and was nearly always following Win. Since he had defeated Chiao Lo, Win had become some sort of hero. Especially the children were crazy with him.

It was not like Win was loving the attention. He and his family were still grieving after the loss of both Mang and Tigress. Of course finding their new home had taken a lot of their thoughts, but now when they had gotten used to living here, the thoughts about them were back again.

"Are you thinking about Tigress again?" The wolves knew about Win and Tigress. Win was even sure that he had heard some kids talking about him kissing the tiger. It was a secret that he would like to remain a secret.

He was about to answer when a new person entered the scene. "Mama Lin!" The little wolf sprinted towards her. Lin wasn't really his mama, but everyone called her that. She was like the mother of the village. But it was also her that had showed them their new hiding place. She was the one who kept them safe.

Mama Lin was respected by everyone. Even Huei Woo had a lower title than her. It was not the female wolf was a pretty sight; her fur that had been gray was now nearly white and her left eye shared the same color. But even though one of her eyes had failed her, the other was a great as ever. Her body was showing signs of her high age and she was always walking with a staff to support her. But Mama Lin was the keeper of a secret knowledge that she never shared to anyone. And it was her wisdom that gave her the respect.

Win smiled when he saw the old wolf. "What brings you out here, Mama Lin?"

"I am making sure that my children aren't bringing any trouble. Your parents are looking for you, Keung. You should get home before they start thinking about a punishment."

Keung was gone in a second. Mama Lin chuckled as she saw him run. "It works every time." She muttered, mostly to herself.

"You still haven't answered my question." Win said with a smile, but it became a grimace when a staff hit his head.

"Don't speak like that to your Mama." The old wolf told him, while he rubbed his head. "You need to work on your patience, boy. Now tell me; why are you out here?"

She sat down beside him on the log, waiting for him to talk. "To find answers." He said after a while, staring at the sky.

"And you believe that the sky can give you that? Foolish boy! You haven't even realized that the only person that can give you those answers are sitting right next to you." Mama Lin teased him.

Win grinned back. "But the real question is if you are going to give me those answers."

"That is a good question. But I can tell you this; prepare yourself for a reunion." She stood up and started to leave and when Win had come over his shock, he followed her.

"Wait! Are you saying that she is coming back?"

"She sure is, boy."

A giant smile came on Win's face. "When?"

The two wolves walked towards the noise that came from the village. Without slowing down her walk, Mama Lin grinned to him. "When the time is right. But don't think that you can keep her all for yourself; I have plans with her."

* * *

><p>AN: And so we have the problems! Mang is back with a promise to kill Tigress! And now we have met Mama Lin. Sweet, old wolf, huh? You will learn more about her and her secret knowledge. And of course you will hear about her plans with our (well, mine) favorite tiger…


	3. When The Storm Was Worst

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews. And I am really sorry for updating late; I just wanted to give you more time to review… And it actually worked.

I just love writing about Mama Lin. One more to my collection of weird and funny characters. And (happiness) you will hear more about her. Yay… Evil end I made in my second chap, huh?

I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, When The Storm Was Worst **

"Tigress! Tigress, wake up!"

Viper tried to shake her friend by the shoulders, but the fear of being hit by the tiger's claws kept her on a distance. Tigress was twirling around on her bed, sweating and breathing hard. Viper's eyes widened when she heard small whimpers come from the sleeping tiger's mouth. But still, it was nothing compared to what had woken her.

"Tigress!" She tried again, whispering her name. The snake briefly wondered if she should get the others, but she knew that Tigress wouldn't be pleased with such a situation. But suddenly, Tigress' golden eyes were staring at her, the tiger was awake.

"Tigress." Viper said her name again, this time softly to calm her. It didn't seem like her friend was aware of her presence. Tigress was laying still, only her chest rising and falling. Blinking a little, she slowly rose from her position, glaring questioning at Viper.

Understanding her friend's unsaid words, Viper answered her, "I heard you scream in sleep." The snake had been stunned when she first heard the sound; she had never heard Tigress scream before. The boys, who also had been woken by the scream, were standing in the hall after deciding that Viper should be the one to check Tigress.

With nothing to say, Tigress looked away, avoiding her friend's eyes. Like the nightmare hadn't been enough, now she had also humiliating herself in front of her friends. Screaming was something Tigress didn't do; if she was scared then she would hide the fear. But now she had showed it, and only because of a stupid nightmare.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep. Please forgive me." Tigress quietly said, still not looking at her.

"Tigress, you don't have to…"

The tiger cut her off. "Please go back to bed."

"But…"

"I am fine, Viper." Tigress sighed.

Remembering their conversation yesterday, Viper decided to do what she was told. With one last glance at the now calm tiger, she left the room. As soon she was outside, the boys were there.

"So… Is she okay?" Po asked, glancing at the closed door that led to their tiger friend.

Viper sighed. "Nightmare." She shook her head in despair. "She didn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe we should just leave her alone. At least to it isn't night anymore." Crane said and couldn't hold back a yawn.

The others glanced at Viper like she was the one to decide. With her eyelids falling down by fatigue, Viper turned to go to her room. "Goodnight, boys." She whispered, then disappearing behind in her room.

Following her example, the others went to sleep. But in Tigress' room, the sleep hadn't come yet. The tiger lay on her bed, absentminded letting her claws running along the bed, leaving small scratches in the tree. Tigress was forcing her eyes to stay open; it was like pictures of the nightmare had been pictured on the inside of her eyelids.

The water had been haunting her dreams many times. The cold, dark water that took every movement from her, every option for escape. But this time it had been fire. Flames destroying the Valley of Peace, the village and the Jade Palace. Horrifying screams from villagers and from what Tigress believed what her friends and master. Herself had been standing in the middle of the chaos, trying to find some way to make it all to disappear. But it only had happened when she woke up.

It had felt so real, like actually had been there. It was like she still could smell the smoke, hear the scream and feel the warmth. But she was in her bed with no fire around her, no danger. Then Tigress noticed it; Shadow wasn't there. Of course she was happy to see that, but still she couldn't help but wonder where he actually was.

Was he invisible or was he somewhere else? Tigress didn't know, and didn't believe that there was a way to get the knowledge from him.

The sound of footsteps nearing her room made Tigress to freeze. Then she closed her eyes and adjusted her breathing so it looked like she was sleeping. The door softly opened, revealing Shifu standing in the doorway. He looked the room over and finally laid his glance on Tigress. After some seconds he was sure that she was really sleeping and left the room. He hadn't heard the scream, but he had sensed that something was wrong. Standing in the shadows, had had overheard Viper and the other's talk, and had understood what had happened.

When Shifu was outside Tigress' room, he tried and clear his thoughts. He had known in long time that something was wrong with his student but now it seemed to get worse. Deciding that he today would try to get contact with Master Oogway to get some advices, Shifu walked back to his room to go back to sleep.

Tigress opened her eyes when she heard her master leave. Had he heard her scream too? Great, even when she wasn't awake she could humiliate herself. As an try to get the thoughts away from the nightmare subject, she thought about what she should do with her Mang problem. She feared for the Valley of Peace; even that she didn't know much about Win's brother, she knew that when he would take his revenge, he would do it on the hard way.

The tiger had to protect the innocents. It was her job, and she had done it nearly all her life. And she would gladly do it again. Hoping that she was doing to right thing and didn't bring herself any more troubles, Tigress slowly rose from her bed. Sneaking through the halls, Tigress managed to get outside without anyone noticing it. Breathing in the cold night air, she started to run down the stairs to make sure that the village was safe. Tigress spent the rest of the night doing that.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Master."<p>

Shifu glanced at his students. All of them had greeted him on the same time today, even Po. But it wasn't him the red panda was thinking about. He had been a little unsure if Tigress would be there. Why, he didn't really know. When he had checked up on her, she had been sleeping. The tiger looked tired, yes. But that was probably just because of her nightmare.

Shifu hold in a sigh. He had to talk with her about this. Dreams and nightmares, wasn't unimportant. They could warn you about the future if you understood them right. The prophecy…

"You will be sparring in courtyard for today's training." Shifu announced.

The student bowed and started to leave. Tigress was about to follow them, bit a well-known staff hold her back. "Not you."

Tigress glared at her master, confused and a little angry. "Why..."

"If the doctor told you to take it easy, then I am going to make sure that you are doing it." He looked her in the eye. "No training for you today."

"Master, I am…" Tigress protested, but was again cut off by the red panda."

"Going to do as I say without making troubles." He finished for her. "Understood?"

Tigress sighed, but bowed to him as a symbol of him winning the conversation. "Yes, Master."

"Good. I'll be in the Dragon Grotto if any of you need me." He turned to leave, but suddenly he stopped walking. "And Tigress, please get some sleep. You need it."

The tiger nodded, and he continued his walk. Doing what she was told; Tigress went back into her room and lay on the bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes to try and fall asleep. But to no avail. Every time she tried, she was just back in the flames that had taken the Valley of Peace. Finally giving up, Tigress growled and sat up. There was something by this dream that was different than her other nightmares. What exactly, Tigress couldn't tell, but it was like the dream was screaming at her. "_Danger! Danger!_" The nightmare was a warning and Tigress knew it.

Telling herself that sleep wasn't necessary, Tigress once again left her room. She walked outside towards the noise, outside where her friends were sparring. Right now, Mantis and Po was fighting. Tigress sat down beside Viper, Crane and Monkey, joining them in watching the warriors. Which (to Tigress' surprised) showed to be pretty entertaining.

"Mantis, are you playing hide and seek? I can't find you!" Po teased, while searching through the yard. But suddenly a scream of pure horror came from his mouth when he saw Mantis jumping directly towards his face.

"You think that is funny?" The insect yelled while he still was in the air.

Tigress and the other looked away, but they could still hear the Po's groan. "Ow! Owww! Argh! Alright, alright, I surrender! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

The fight ended with Po lying defeated on the ground with Mantis standing on his nose. "So, who's the little one now?" Mantis asked, staring threatening into Po's green eyes.

"I am." The panda sighed. With a satisfied grunt, Mantis jumped of him, allowing Po to get up.

"Okay… Okay…" The panda had to catch his breath. "I lost this one. Alright, alright…" He finally stood up. "Who's next?"

Viper and Monkey immediately glared at Crane. The bird sighed, but walked out to the panda. "Here it goes…" He murmured for himself.

Tigress kept watching as Crane tried to win. But Po was doing everything to hit the bird, so finally Crane grew tired of blocking the attacks. The bird took off and from the air he looked down at Po.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Po yelled at him, waving with his arms. Crane sighed again and glanced over to Tigress and Viper.

Monkey sighed and left the girls. "Po's out; it's Monkey's turn now!"

"What?" The panda stared at him in disbelieve.

"Come one, Po. You've been out there since we started. You need a break." Viper smiled to him, trying to convince him that he should sit with them.

"Alright… Go get him, Monkey!"

Monkey gave him a thumbs-up, and ran towards Crane that was down on the ground again.

There went some time, then Viper leaned closer to Tigress. "Where were you last night? I was in you room to see if you were okay after, well, you know what, and then you weren't there!"

"I needed some air." Tigress whispered back, her eyes narrowing. "But I would like if you stayed out of my room when I am sleeping, alright?" She said with a hoarse voice.

Viper nodded. "I apologize. I was just worried about you."

Tigress turned her glance back to Monkey and Crane. They had stopped fighting, Crane with a shy smile on his face. But by looking at the furious Monkey, at was clear to see that it had been the bird had won.

"I think it's you next." Tigress said to Viper who nodded and started to slither out to Monkey.

The tiger suddenly could feel how her own body wanted to train. It was something she needed and if just…

"Hey Tigress, where are you going?" Po asked as he saw his striped friend leave.

"To the village." She answered shortly, hoping that the answer was good enough for him. It apparently was. The panda nodded and went back to see the others fight.

But Tigress stopped by the stairs and waited. Then she turned walking in the direction of the iron woods. The trees could solve her problem; Tigress was sure on that. But after an hour hitting the hard wood, Tigress stopped.

Not because she was tired, but because she heard it. Her blood ran cold and the hair on her neck rose. The voice was cold, powerful and dark, like thunder when the storm was worst. And Tigress knew exactly who it belonged to even if it was the first time she heard it. Shadow was back.

"_Well, what have we here? A kitty hiding from her friends?" _

Out of the corner of her eye, Tigress spotted the weird shadow standing near one of the trees. She growled and showed her claws, ready to attack if it became necessary. But when she looked closer at Shadow, she saw something she hadn't seen on him before. The red eyes. But the eyes… She had seen them before, just not on him. In the vision she had got while Win had been there, she had seen the eyes. They had scared her that time, and it wasn't much better now.

But there were other things different with the shadow. It was like he had become clearer; if Tigress squinted hard she thought she could see the outlines of his body, not just a shadow like before. And just the fact that he could talk with her now… It hit Tigress like a lightning; he had become stronger.

"_How disappointed they would be if they saw her." _Shadow continued merciless. _"If they found out how much she had lied to them… They would never forgive her…" _

And that was when Tigress got enough. With a furious growl she leaped at him, her claws ready to rip him to pieces. But she couldn't even touch him. She went through him and felt a pain like someone just had punched her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. She landed on the ground and she sensed that he was behind her.

"_Tell me, tiger, how will you defeat someone you can't even touch?"_ Shadows mocked her.

Tigress growled and was about to stand up, when she fall to the ground again with a whimper. It felt like someone just had frozen her, like someone had turned her heart to ice. The blood in her veins was frozen and she couldn't move at all. Narrowing her eyes, Tigress tried to spot her attacker, Shadow.

"_I have to let you go now, kitty, but don't feel safe. You don't have a chance!"_ He sneered, growling at her. Tigress couldn't see him, because he was behind her and the only thing she could move was her eyes. Then, slowly, she started to could feel her body again. Finally she managed to sit on her knees, her body felt stiff like she had been sleeping for years.

Shadow was gone, and Tigress was alone again. Or that was what she thought at first. Soon she could hear her Viper calling her name.

"Tigress!"

The tiger shakily stood up before the snake reached her, but it was clear that Viper had seen her when she looked weak.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Viper. Please don't overreact." Tigress said, her voice sounding tired. After the meeting with Shadow, she just wanted to sleep for a long time and when she woke up everything would be normal again. No Shadow, no Mang…

"You are not allowed to train, Tigress. You promised that you would take care of yourself." Viper cried.

Tigress sighed. "It was nothing, Viper. I was just… Wait, why are you out here?" She asked. Her friend should be training with the others. Tigress kept in a growl. Viper had done it again…

"You weren't in the village." Viper nearly whispered.

"I can handle myself, Viper." Tigress said after taken some deep breaths.

"I promise that I wasn't following you." Viper told her, and continued. "Po was making lunch and we wanted you to join us. But when I couldn't find you in the village, I figured out that you must be here."

Tigress nodded shortly and started to walk towards the Jade Palace, Viper following her. On the way, the tiger couldn't hold back a yawn.

Viper noticed it. "Maybe you should go to bed, Tigress. You look…"

"Tired? I am." Tigress said honestly. She did her best for not thinking on Shadow. Their fight was still clear in her mind, and she was still shaken. Shadow was more powerful than she had ever thought. And that could be a big problem…

When they stood in front of the Jade Palace, she turned to Viper. "Please wake me up at dinner time." She said. Her friend nodded, understanding how tired the tiger was. But before Tigress left her, she had to ask for one more thing. "Viper, could you please avoid telling Master Shifu where I was today?"

Viper hesitated, but then nodded. "But please don't do it again." She begged her friend.

"I… I promise." Tigress told, a bit was unsure of her own words. She had to train so she could win over Mang. Lying wasn't Tigress' favorite thing to do and after Shadow's words, it felt worse than ever.

* * *

><p>It was Viper's voice that woke up Tigress hours later. She had finally slept well, no nightmares or dreams. Tigress was enjoying it. But it didn't last long before something was wrong again.<p>

She was towards the kitchen with Viper when she sensed it. She could feel that something was wrong, that something bad was happening. Increasing her speed, she went outside instead of the kitchen. Viper followed her, not knowing what was going on.

"Tigress, what's…." She trailed off, when she saw what Tigress had spotted in the second she was outside. Dark smoke nearing the village. "Fire!"

* * *

><p>AN: And I left you with a cliffhanger… I am evil… Again sorry for the late update. And please review!


	4. Running Out Of Luck

A/N: First of all; sorry for the long wait. I have a little problem with writing and then I have decided that I will follow the rhythm *two chapters to 'Behind The Golden Eyes', one to 'Shadow Of The Past'…* Sorry, people, but I can see that BTGE have more readers then this story. But of course I will still continue this!

Another reason to why I am late; my dad has been sick (I don't go into details) and I have been taken it really hard, so I haven't been in the mood for writing.

And thanks for you who had reviewed. This story really needs it.

Of course I don't own Kung Fu Panda!

**Shadows Of The Past, Running Out Of Luck **

Tigress mentally scolded herself. She should have known that this would happen; the dream had been so nice to warn her about it. But now it was too late. The tiger and her friends were heading towards the dark smoke. Luckily, the fire wasn't near the village, but deeper into Tigress' forest. The students' master had been worried about the fact that it may be bandits, and had sent his students to handle the possible danger.

Though, Tigress knew that Master Shifu was wrong. There were no bandits; it could only be Mang. And now she was running directly towards him with her friends following her. She was leading them to the danger, and she had to do something to stop them meeting Mang. Tigress glanced at the dark sky and could see even darker clouds coming towards them. They were lucky; the rain will stop the fire for them.

Tigress increased her speed as her eyes spotted the first sight of orange flames. Soon the others did too, and Viper slithered beside her. "Tigress, do you think someone is watching us? I just sense that we are not alone."

The tiger stopped and looked around. Sure, she had the same feeling. The others understood that something was going on and froze like Tigress and Viper. "What's happening?" Po asked, taking his fighting stance like his friends.

"He's here." Tigress murmured mostly to herself. She didn't even know that the others had heard her, before Viper asked her, "Who?"

Before Tigress could answer her with a lie, something hit her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Just as she landed on the ground, she was kicked again. She weakly heard her friends calling her name.

"Tigress!"

And a flash they were beside her, helping her with getting up. Tigress felt dizzy after the attack and when she got up on her knees, she coughed out the earth that was filling her mouth.

"What was that?" Po exclaimed, searching for answers in his friends' faces. They glanced at without a word, then returning to worry about their tiger friend. Ignoring her friends' attempts to help her, Tigress stood up on her own, only her legs shaking a little.

"It was a warning." She said with a rough voice, glancing into Po's eyes. "We have to be more careful from now on."

"But who and what was it? It was just so fast! Did any of you see anything?" Crane asked, glaring into the forest as he tried to see if the attacker still was there. But all of them shook their head; they hadn't seen exactly what happened, they only knew that someone had attacked Tigress and now he was gone.

Tigress kept her mouth shut, but in her mind the name was repeated again and again. Mang, Mang, Mang… Of course it had been the wolf. The fire was a trap and she had walked directly into it. But the worst thing was that she had brought her friends with her. She had to get them out of here before Mang decided to hurt them. But how? Tigress couldn't just tell them to run back to the palace; they were too stubborn to leave her alone with the danger.

"We got to keep going." The tiger shortly said, before starting running towards the flames in the distance. And soon she could feel the first embers under her paws. She didn't really feel the pain; her paws were too tough after all her training. But when she saw the smoke, it happened again. Smoke shouldn't be dancing around like that, smoke shouldn't be moving directly towards her… The spirits was there again.

It was only when she heard Po's voice that she became strong enough to force her eyes away from the twirling smoke. "Tigress, are you all right?"

"I am just a little dizzy." Tigress answered, finding her voice again. She shivered slightly, but did her best to stop it.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the palace? The doctor told you to…"

Tigress stopped Viper before she could finish her sentence. "I am fine. I'll rest when we have stopped the fire and we have captured this attacker."

Viper didn't say anything, but her eyes were full of worry when Tigress walked closer to the fire. "The rain should come soon. We just need to…" Tigress trailed off. She couldn't handle Mang by herself, but she could also not ask her friends to help her. The wolf was her problem and they didn't need to be involved.

The sound of a tree failing to stand against the fire alarmed Tigress. "Look out!" She shouted, and her friends managed to get away before the tree hit the ground. Embers flew into the air, and Tigress covered her eyes with her paws to protect them. When she removed her striped paws, her eyes immediately tried to find her friends. Tigress let out a sigh full of relief when she saw them all without any injures. They were just shocked much like herself.

"And when was it that the rain would start?" Mantis asked, sounding annoyed.

"It was him who started the fire, wasn't it?" Viper asked, and they all knew what she was talking about. It was pretty obvious that it wasn't just a coincident that the attacker had been near the fire.

"Let's split up. The first who finds him give a signal so we other can come and help."

"Good idea, Po. I'll go with Crane, then Mantis and Monkey can go together and you'll…"

"Follow Tigress." Po finished for her. He then glanced at the feline to see her reactions, but wasn't sure of what to say about it. Tigress' face showed no emotions; no happiness or disappointment. The panda wondered if it was a good or bad thing. As the others disappeared and Tigress started to walk he just followed her.

"So who do you think the bandit is?" Po asked, trying to start a conversation.

Tigress shortly looked at him, then returning her glance back on the road. To Po's joy, she actually answered him, though it wasn't an answer he would have expected. "Embers."

"Who?"

"No, embers."

"What do you mean? Ow!" Even though Tigress had warned him, Po stepped directly into a big bunch of burning embers. The tiger watched him as he grabbed the burnt foot and jumped around on one leg. "Ow! Stupid…"

"Embers?" Tigress finished for him, giving him a glance that talked for her.

Po finally got it. "Yeah, embers..." He let go of his foot, and walked normally again, this time making sure that the ground was safe. "Wait, can you see that too?"

Tigress eyes glared at the place were Po's finger was pointing at. She expected the worst, but had to sigh after some time. "Po, it's a tree."

The panda shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Po…" Tigress was about to say something about the panda's stubbornness when she saw a movement like the one Po had seen. And now she was sure on something; that was definitely not a tree. "Po, get the others now." She whispered.

"You can't take him on your own!"

"I am not going to. I will just make sure that he isn't going anywhere while you are gone."

"But Tigress…"

"I wasn't asking you a question, Po. Now go!" She quietly sneered. After hesitating, Po slowly turned around to sneak away without the attacker noticing him or Tigress. When he was out of sight Tigress walked closer to the wolf she knew was waiting for her.

"Was it really necessary to burn down a forest?" She snarled, keeping a distance between her and Mang.

The brown wolf laughed. "Well, I had to get your attention, didn't I?"

"Like your message wasn't enough." Tigress snorted, making herself ready for the fight that would come. But the only thing Mang did was unsheathing his claws, then studying them calmly.

"So are you going to make this hard? If not, then maybe I will be more…" He stopped a moment, searching for the right word. "Friendly."

The hair on her back rose, and the tiger pulled her lips back into a snarl. No way she would just give up and letting him kill her easily. "Where is Win?" She hissed, changing subject.

"I thought you would be the one to know that."

"You are his brother!"

"Was his brother." Mang corrected her. "I left the pack."

Tigress resisted the urge to say that it was more likely that he had been kicked out. "So you have just forgotten all about him?" She said, her voice full of disgust.

"It wasn't mine fault that they couldn't think clear. They were actually thinking that you could live with them!" He spat on the ground. "They must have lost their mind."

"Says the wolf that is planning a murder." Tigress gave back. Her eyes searched for any signs of her friends. She wasn't sure if she could win over Mang, even with her friends' help.

"So Win didn't even tell you where he was going? I would have thought that he would do more for his girlfriend than just leaving her here."

"He didn't know where he was going. None of them did. All they wanted was to get away from here before Master Shifu would find them." Tigress said, defending her best friend.

"So none of us really know where he and the others are. Well, it doesn't matter. I found what I wanted; you. And when Win hears about what I have done to his girlfriend, I don't doubt that he will try and find me." Mang told her and walked a little closer to her, but Tigress didn't back away.

"You should have more respect for your brother, Mang. He was the one who defeated Chiao Lo, not you."

Mang snorted. "He was just lucky. And believe me when I say that I am stronger than Win. And if you still aren't convinced, then this will make you." He stormed forward, but Tigress managed move away before he could touch her.

The wolf growled and tried to hit her with his claws, but Tigress jumped away, leading him closer to the fire. When she saw her opportunity, Tigress kicked him on the leg and tried to hit him on his face. Mang caught her paw and dug is claws into her skin. Blood came out from the wounds, but the tiger didn't feel the pain. She was too busy to try and defeat the enemy.

Escaping his grasp, Tigress kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. But he soon recovered and attacked her again. Tigress found herself backing away from the wolf and the heat became stronger. Smoke was stealing some of her vision, but the tiger did her best to keep her eyes on the enemy.

"You!" His claws hit her on her side, ripping her vest and fur.

"Are!" A paw came swinging down, only missing her head with an inch.

"Weak!" She couldn't block his kick, and was sent flying into a tree. She felt the flames on her back and the burning tree creaked alarmingly. She stumbled forward and found herself covered in soot and ash. Coughing, Tigress looked up to see Mang standing in front of her.

"Pathetic." He weakly kicked her on the shoulder, causing Tigress to growl. She tried to get up, but her legs simply collapsed under her.

Mang leaned his face closer to hers. "You still don't get it, do you? I am stronger than you. You can't defeat me and neither can your friends." The smoke was ticker now, and Tigress knew that she had to get out of here soon.

Gathering the last of her strength, she leaped at him, taken him by surprise. As a ball of fur the tiger and the wolf rolled around to finally stop, Mang pinning Tigress down in the black earth. The tiger squirmed, but Mang was too strong.

"Let us finish this before your little friends arrive." He raised his paw, but then Tigress saw her opportunity. Her left arm was now free, and before Mang could strike, she had hit him hard in the ribs, knocking him of her.

Mang was soon over her again, and Tigress suddenly realized that she couldn't back away any more. She was standing on the edge of the cliff and if she looked below she could see Yee Tui's storming water. Through the sound of the burning fire, Tigress weakly heard her friends voice calling her name.

"Tigress, where are you?" She could imagine how scared Po and the others must be right now, with her gone in a burning forest with an enemy after her. Focusing back on the danger she was in, Tigress tried to get away from the edge, but Mang blocked the way. His claws nearly hit her, and Tigress had to some steps back.

Her body was tired and she just wanted to sleep. Her fur was a mess, blood and ash covering her stripes. Though, Tigress comforted herself with the fact that Mang also was injured. At least she had showed him some of her kung fu skills. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight much longer, Tigress looked over her shoulder. It would be a long fall and the water was wild, but…

There would be a chance for her to survive. If she stayed here, Mang would kill her eventually. Tigress felt the first drops of water on her skin and soon a lightning was shown on the sky. Just as Mang leaped forward to end her with his claws Tigress jumped of the cliff.

The water was colder and stronger than she had expected. Though, Tigress kept doing her best to swim to safety. She reached the surface, spluttering and gagging. A wave forced the air out of her lungs and dragged her down again.

Black spots stole her vision, and Tigress felt her body giving up. The last time she had been in such a situation Win had saved here. But Win wasn't here now.

Suddenly, the water lifted her and hurled her onto a rock that was sticking out of the cliff wall in the side of the river. Tigress dug her claws into the solid stone, and dragged herself further onto the cliff. For minutes she just laid there, breathing in the needed air. Her body was exhausted, but she relaxed now when she knew she was on safe ground. While resting, Tigress thought everything over again. Mang was out to kill her, but she had escaped this time. But for how long would she be able to do that? And on the top of that, she still had Shadow to worry about. Tigress knew that she would be running out of luck soon. She needed help…

The time was right now. She just knew it. Tigress had to find Win. She needed him to defeat Shadow and Mang. The problem was just how to find him. Standing up on shaking legs, Tigress looked at her surroundings. Just near her feet was the water of Yee Tui, and if she turned around she would face to cliff wall. But it wasn't impossible to climb it.

Tigress was ready to find her Win, but the real question was if she was ready to leave her friends in the Jade Palace again?

* * *

><p>AN: Finally done! I know it isn't my longest chapter, but I just thought that this was the place to end it. Wow, Tigress got beaten by Mang again… Hope you have realized how strong he is! I will try and update this soon!


	5. Comfort In The Darkness

A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me?

So I have news for you. In nearly every authors note from now on, there will be a funny fat about Friends Forever and Shadows Of The Past. A little behind the scenes… Let's start now! ¨

Did you know that "Friends Forever" was supposed to be a non-romantic story? Well, the idea didn't last that long… The reason is that the amazing thing happened that I actually in the real world fell in love! So my mind was just full of pink clouds and whatever you think about when you feel that way (I luckily don't feel that way now), and that kinda came into the story. So the friendship became a romance.

More facts on the next chapter ;)

I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, Comfort In The Darkness **

"_You are dead." _

Tigress ignored the cold voice and continued walking. But Shadow wouldn't let her alone.

"_You are dead."_ He repeated, mocking her.

His victim closed her eyes and spat back. "And you don't exist." The painful truth was that Shadow now was her only company. This wasn't exactly going to be the best trip.

But luckily, Tigress wasn't dead. Well, on some points she was. Her friends believed that she was gone. Tigress felt guilty of leaving them with that thought. But she had to go. And she would soon be back. She just needed to talk with Win and then they could figure out something so Shadow would disappear and then she could go back to the Jade Palace.

That was what she told herself.

Climbing the cliff wall hadn't been that hard. Neither going through the forest without getting hurt by the fire nor managing to get away without anyone noticing her. No, the hard part was to keep believing that everything would be alright.

And Shadow definitely wasn't a help.

Tigress walked through the forest with the moon on the dark sky. The trees had protected her from the most of the rain, but now the trees became less and less. But the rain was somehow calming. It washed away the soot and dried blood that had been covering her orange fur.

Her own mind ghost was gone now, much to Tigress joy. But still, now she was just even more alone. The darkness around seemed to grow bigger, swallowing the tiger. The stars were the only light, but it didn't comfort Tigress. They seemed so far away that they seemed strange to her. Like she was heading into a world where everything were new for her.

But then there was the strange feeling that was leading her, telling her which way she should go. She didn't have a map, but somehow she just knew the way. Like when she took a new step she knew if she was heading in the right or wrong direction. That was her comfort in the darkness. That something was leading her towards her goal, towards Win.

The question just was when she would arrive?

* * *

><p>"Tigress! Tigress!" Viper called her friend's name one more time, but once again there was no answer. "Tigress." The name came out as a sob.<p>

It had been midnight when Po had told them that he and Tigress had found the attacker. When they had arrived to the place where Tigress and the mysterious person should had been, the place was empty. And that was when the horror had come. Tigress was fighting the attacker alone.

They had tried to find her, they had searched the best that they could, they had yelled her name to their throats became sore. Crane had flown back to the Jade Palace, telling Master Shifu about the situation. Now the red panda was searching with them, but that hadn't changed anything. Tigress was gone.

Viper was fearing the worst. Many things could have happened. If a log had hit her and the fire had been close to her… Terrible pictures filled Viper's mind. No, Tigress was strong. A fire couldn't have…

Crane suddenly landed in front of her. "Anything?" The bird shook his head. "Viper, I don't think she…"

"She is alright, Crane. She has to be."

"Master Shifu says that maybe the attacker has taken her. It is not sure that she is…" The word was stuck in his throat. Tigress was their leader, and things like this just shouldn't be happening. Tigress was the one who helped people, and not the one who needed help.

"It's… It's not the first time, Viper. Don't you remember what happened when Chiao Lo was here?"

The snake slowly nodded. It was a weak comfort, but Crane was right. Tigress had been gone before, and that time they had found her. She suddenly saw her friend's limp and bloody body for her eyes. Yes, they had found her, but she had also been badly injured. And that time they had known who the attacker was; the wolves. The only thing they knew now was just that the person had been spying on them and had attacked Tigress while they had been there.

They looked at the sun that just had risen. It was way too long time since the last time they had seen their tiger friend.

"Guys!" Po joined the snake and the bird, stumbling out of some bushes. "Have you… Have you seen anything?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Crane said, causing the frown on the panda's face to become bigger.

"I'm so stupid." He suddenly said, and sat down on the ground.

Viper slithered closer to him. "Po…"

"I shouldn't just have left her there."

"Po…"

"She said that she wouldn't attack, but it is Tigress we are talking about!"

"Po, listen! This isn't your fault."

The panda looked into Viper's kind eyes. "But..."

"She is right, Po. We can't blame ourselves. Tigress needs our help, and we have to find her, not to talk about whose fault it is." Crane said, standing beside Viper.

Po laid his head back, smacking it against a trunk of a tree. "This sucks." It even though it was simple words, Viper and Crane couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Tigress kneeled down to the lake, filling her paws with water and brought it to her mouth. Water and a single apple. What a meal! It was now that she was missing Po's delicious soup, no matter how much she would deny it.<p>

Again, the thought of the panda and the rest of her friends was like a punch to the stomach. It wasn't a sharp pain; it was more like her stomach was aching so much that the feeling that she was going to throw up wouldn't go away.

The guilt of leaving her friends had only become stronger. On the second day of her journey she had tried to give them some message. But Shadow had destroyed everything she made, and the only thing she was wearing was her clothes and her necklace. There were many good reasons to why she wouldn't give up her clothes, and the necklace meant too much for her.

Tigress had to admit that walking with Po and his annoying questions was much better than Shadow and his cold comments. The tiger glanced at him, the shadow that was nearly invisible between the trees.

"What are you?" She asked, eyes not leaving his form.

"_Your enemy." _

"Figured that out some time ago." Tigress snorted. She suddenly jumped back as she saw Shadow coming closer to her. She had learned her lesson about fighting with him, and right now she didn't want to be frozen. The shadow laughed at her, causing her to growl.

As the silence became even worse Tigress started to talk again. If it was to herself or to Shadow, she didn't know. "Am I crazy?"

"_Because you are talking with yourself?" _

"Because I am seeing you." Tigress answered him, turning her glance back on the road. "The others can't see you. Then why can I?"

Shadow didn't answer and disappeared again. Sighing, Tigress continued walking alone. It was now four days since her 'death'. Four days since she had seen her friends. Four days since she had talked with someone who was alive.

She had been a little worried about Mang. Had the wolf been following her? Had he attacked her friends? Did he know that she was alive?

But Tigress hadn't seen the brown wolf since she had jumped of the cliff. It was actually weird. She hadn't died; the river had thrown her up on a cliff. Yee Tui had let her live. Funny how the river again had been a part of an important thing in her life. It was Yee Tui that had brought her to Win, the wolf that had become her best friend, the person she…

Lost in her thoughts Tigress didn't notice Shadow before he was right in front of her. Jumping back in surprise with her paws in front of her, Tigress' foot slipped. She fall backwards, but twirled herself around in a try to land on her paws. Unfortunately, the earth was loose and Tigress found herself rolling down the hill. Unsheathing her claws, Tigress made herself ready for the sudden stop.

And sure enough, she soon got the air knocked out of her lungs when her back hit a tree. The world was spinning around in front of her eyes, and her body was a little sore, but else than that the tiger was okay. Then the anger came. She growled and stood up on all fours. Her eyes were full of lightning and her lips were pulled back so Shadow could see all of her fangs.

This time the shadow had crossed the line. Tigress leaped forwards, her claws unsheathed. She gracefully landed on the ground, and was soon busy with kicking and clawing. But nothing happened. She could just as well have been attacking some cold air.

Shadow waited until Tigress understood that it didn't matter how much she tried to hurt him. Then Tigress felt something cold and hard hit her in the stomach, and she landed some meters away from where she had been standing before. Not giving up, she made herself ready to leap at him, only to find out that he wasn't there.

Growling, she started to run through the forest, searching for the shadow. He was not going to escape from her. Hearing a rustle from the bush, Tigress jumped and soon she felt fur under her paws. Wait! Fur? Shadow didn't have fur.

Actually looking at her victim, Tigress saw that it was a wolf. Wait again! A wolf? That meant…

"You are Master Tigress!"

Stunned, Tigress backed away from the gray wolf, looking him over. His eyes were shining like he just had meet his biggest idol and the smile seemed to not being able to leave his face. "Who are you, kid?"

"I'm Keung, Master Tigress. I was sent to get you, Mama Lin told me to it!"

"Slow down. Who's Mama Lin? No, wait." Tigress thought the situation over again. "Keung, do you know a black wolf named Win."

Keung nodded exited. "Yes, Master Tigress. He was pretty mad because Mama Lin didn't allow him to leave the village."

"The village?"

The little wolf nodded again. "We are all living there. Mama Lin…"

Tigress kneeled down, so she could look him into the eyes. "Keung, can you lead me to the village?"

"Of course! That's why I am here!"

Keung started to walk, grabbing Tigress' paw. "It's this way, Master Tigress."

"Uhm, Keung? I am sorry for attacking you." Tigress said, struggling to avoid different branches.

"That's okay, Master Tigress. Dad says that I am good at sneaking up on people." The gray wolf happily said.

The thought of seeing Win again, made Tigress excited as well. But still, she couldn't stop wondering about some things. "How did this Mama Lin know where I was?" She asked.

Keung shrugged. "Mama Lin knows a lot of weird stuff."

"Keung?" Tigress called to get his attention. "Is your village really this close the Valley of Peace? Don't travelers notice you?"

"No, Mama Lin makes sure that no one can see us."

Tigress widened her eyes. "How does she…?"

"I don't know. It's magic." He smiled to her. Tigress wasn't really sure of what to believe. Deciding that she would just wait to she met Mama Lin, she didn't ask any more questions.

"Win will be so happy to see you! He has missed you so much, and he is so boring when he is sad."

"Well, I am happy to see him too." Tigress said, trying not to smile too much. "Is he alright? And what about Huei Woo? Is he…"

"He is fine, Master Tigress. They all are. It's great in our new place, and we don't have to be scared of people seeing us anymore." Keung smiled, still dragging the tiger through the forest. "We're all safe now!"

"That's great to hear, Keung." Tigress smiled back. It was nice to know that the wolves had found a safe, new home.

"Are you going to stay with us, Master Tigress?" Keung asked, looking at her with big innocent eyes that made Tigress to flinch.

The tiger moved her eyes, so she couldn't see his face. "I don't think so, Keung. The Jade Palace is my home, and I need to get back one day. But first I need your help."

"Okay…" Keung said, the disappointment clear in his voice. "Mama Lin said that she was going to help you."

"Then I can't wait to meet Mama Lin." Tigress answered the little wolf. But who was this Mama Lin? Tigress had thought that it would be Win who would have been the one to help her. Of course he would do the best that he could, but this Mama sounded powerful. Magic? Tigress had a hard time with believing that. But still, she was the one who saw spirits. Maybe she needed some helpful magic.

"Come on, Master Tigress. We are there soon!" The wolf increased his speed, and Tigress who had no choice just followed him. Her heart started to beat faster as she started to hear familiar voices. Soon she was standing in a clearing, little houses telling her that she had found the village.

Wolves in every age and colors were staring at her, smiling. But before Tigress could greet them, she was hugged by an old friend. "Win!"

"Always the big hug-lover, aren't you?" He teased her.

"It depends on who I am hugging." Tigress said, finally letting him go. And true enough, there was the black wolf she had missed so much.

"Keung was the lucky one, huh? The first one to see you." Win smiled. "I… What has happened to you?" He asked, shocked.

Tigress shrugged, knowing how she must look like. "It's a long story, and a part of why I am here. I need your help." She told him, her eyes serious.

Win nodded. "I know."

"Let me guess; Mama Lin told you?"

The black wolf widened his eyes. "How do you know…?"

"I told her!" Keung exclaimed, standing between Tigress and Win.

"That's great, Keung. Now, I think there is someone who would like to see you, Tigress."

"Heuen and Hsueh? I've missed them." Tigress said, ready to see Win's parents again. But before she could go, a new person entered the scene.

"Not quite, girl." A hoarse voice said.

"Tigress, this is Mama Lin." Win said, and stepped aside so Tigress could see the person that should help her.

* * *

><p>AN: Done! Uh, this chapter is done! I would like to say thanks to all of you have had reviewed! You are the best! And no, Po isn't in love with Tigress if anyone is wondering. They are friends! I will try and make the next chapter soon!


	6. Staring At The Moon

A/N: Here I am! Back again! Woohoo! Thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot!

Oh, I nearly forgot 'facts about 'Friends Forever'. Let's see… Did you know that some of the wolves' furs were chosen because of their names? I found a page with Chinese names (though, I doubt how true they are; the page was about a Chinese dog breed!) Well, example Hsueh means 'snow' so that's why her fur is white.

Oh (again), thank you so much for the reviews! It's what that keeps this story going!

Well, on to the story!

I still don't own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, Staring At The Moon **

Tigress glanced at the old wolf that was limping around in her house. Honestly, the tiger hadn't expected her arrival in the in the wolves' village to be like this. Before she could meet Hsueh and Heuen, Win had led her away to Mama Lin's house. The old wolf hadn't said a word; she obliviously wanted to wait until they were at her home.

And now Tigress just waited for her to begin to talk, Win sitting next to her. Her friend had said that they would have to talk after their meeting with Mama Lin much to Tigress' dismay. She had waited months to see Win again, and when she then finally found him she had to wait even more. It wasn't fair, but Tigress did was she was told.

Finally, Mama Lin turned her front back to them with two cups of tea. After handing them to Tigress and Win, she sat down in the chair in front of them. Tigress stared at the tea, trying not to make a grimace; the smell was not exactly attractive. She glanced at Win who silently shook his head, telling her not to drink it. Tigress got the feeling that Mama Lin's cooking skills weren't the best.

"Do you know who I am, girl?" The old wolf croaked, looking her over with her one eye.

Tigress stared back without blinking. "You're Mama Lin." Else than that, Tigress didn't know much.

Mama Lin grinned. "I sure am. Do you then knew what I can do?"

The tiger lifted her eyebrow. She remembered Keung's words about magic. Though, Tigress had to see it before she could believe it.

The old wolf took her silence as an answer. She leaned closer to her and looked her straight into the eyes. "I can help you."

Tigress widened her eyes, but remained calm. "And with what exactly?"

"What was the name again? Something dark…" Mama Lin was obliviously talking with herself. She looked like she was in deep thoughts. "Oh! Now I remember it!" A smile spread on her face. "Shadow."

At the sound of his name, the hair on the tiger's back rose. Win noticed it. "Tigress, are you alright?"

But Tigress ignored him. The only thing she could focus on was this mysteriously wolf who was smiling like everything was perfectly fine. "How do you know?" She demanded.

"There is no need for claws here. Remember that." The wolf told her with a stern glance. "I know a lot of things, my dear. How I get my information is not something I will tell you. Yet." She added after a little pause.

Tigress was somehow satisfied with that. "Then how are you going to help me?" She asked, trying to sound like she actually believed that Mama Lin could do something for her.

"Let's take your problems one at the time, shall we? Mang can't hurt you here so we don't have to worry about him."

As she glanced at Win, Tigress could see that it hurt him when his brother's name was mentioned. Tigress understood him; after all Mang was a part of his family, but now Win would have to fight him if he saw him.

"But then we have Shadow. Not exactly a creative name you gave him. But that doesn't matter." Mama Lin shook her head to get back to the important subject. "You see, he follows you, and that's why it can be a hard time with handling him. You can make him disappear, but you can learn to control him."

"How?" Tigress felt how her heart beat faster at the thought that she could actually show Shadow that she also had power. Maybe she could teach him some manners…

"Don't you worry, child. Mama Lin is going to teach you how to control those spirits. Don't you worry." The wolf said again, before glancing at Win. "Now, you'll go back to your parents and tell them to make a meal ready. The poor girl is starving."

"I am not…" Tigress protested, but was cut off by Mama Lin's raised paw.

"You and I will have a talk. Then I'll send her back to you, Win." The black wolf nodded. Before leaving the little house, he sent Tigress a calming smile. Though, it didn't really help.

Tigress' eyes followed Mama Lin's form as she left her chair. She walked over to the corner where a blanket was hanging from the ceiling as a primitive door. After getting an impatient glance, Tigress also rose from her chair and walked over to the wolf. Mama Lin shoved the blanket aside so Tigress could see.

"This is going to be your room." She declared and let Tigress enter the room. It was little and simple, only a bed and a small table was filling the room.

"I am going to stay here?" Tigress asked, trying not to sound shocked.

"What did you expect? We don't have any free palaces here." Mama Lin mocked her.

Tigress turned around, so she could look the wolf in her eye. "I don't know you, so why should I trust you?"

"Because I am going to be your master." Mama Lin answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You?"

"Don't sound so surprised, girl. I maybe don't know kung fu, but there are other things I can teach you."

"As how I can control Shadow?" Tigress asked, still curious about this wolf.

"Yes, and how you can use your power. Listen, girl. You are something special, and you know. Shifu can't help you now, so you'll have to trust me. If not, then you can just sit down and wait for Shadow to get stronger. Your choice."

Mama Lin turned around and started to leave the room, pressing the tiger to answer quickly. And sure enough, soon she heard Tigress voice. "Fine, I'll trust you."

"Great! We'll start the training tonight."

Tigress face was now one big frown as she noticed the old wolf's way too happy smile. Something told her that it was going to be a long night.

"You better go now, before Hsueh gets worry. You will meet me here at midnight." Mama Lin declared, as she walked back to the room that was both kitchen and living room.

Though, the tiger didn't leave. Mama Lin smiled for herself; she knew the tiger's reason to stay here, but why not give the girl a challenge? "I am sure that a certain black wolf is waiting for you, so don't spend your time on old Mama Lin." Then she nearly shoved Tigress out of the room, and closed the door before the tiger could utter a word.

After some stunned seconds, Tigress finally recovered from being kicked out. She growled softly at the thought of Mama Lin. Was she really going to live with that wolf? She was already annoying her now, so it could only become worse. Leaving the thought there, Tigress focused on her new problem; how to find Win.

Tigress had just arrived in this village and didn't know where the different wolves lived. The sun was nearly gone now, and soon the night would come, bringing the darkness with it. Tigress promised herself that she would be sitting with Win and his family before then.

All the houses looked the same; little and built by the materials from the forest. As Tigress walked between them, she tried to listen after familiar voices. It would be too humiliating knocking on each door to see if Win was there, so she had given up that idea long time ago. But still, she hadn't heard any sounds that could reveal that Win was living there.

Suddenly, one of the doors sprung open and Tigress jumped back for not getting hit. A massive form was walking out of the house, but turned around as it noticed the surprised tiger.

"Nice to see you again, Tigress. I apologize for not welcoming you at your arrival; I had some important work to do."

"Huei Woo." Tigress bowed for the great, gray wolf who bowed back. As she looked him over, she noticed that he was looking older. And that worried Tigress. Huei Woo was the big, strong leader of the wolves. He couldn't just get old. What if… She wouldn't let the though finish. After all, the wolves were safe now, so why worry?

"Is Mama Lin finished talking with you?" Huei Woo asked, obliviously knowing the old wolf's plans with her.

"Yes, we will start the training at midnight."

"I just want you to know, Tigress, that Lin can be strict, but you have to listen to her. She knows what she is doing and I am sure that she can help you." Huei Woo told her, placing his paw on her shoulder.

Tigress shortly looked at it before answering, "Uhm, thanks?" Why did it come out as a question? Tigress shook her head at herself; why was she so nervous about Mama Lin?

"I have to go now, Tigress. If you have any questions then you just have to find me." He started to leave, but Tigress pulled herself together before he could disappear.

"Huei Woo, could you please show me where Hsueh and Heuen's house is?"

The wolf glanced at her, a little confused. "Didn't Mama Lin tell you?" Tigress shook her head. "Just follow me, I'll show you the way."

Relieved, Tigress did was she was told. And soon Huei Woo was knocking on a door, Tigress just behind him. The door was opened by Win who smiled when he saw them.

"I'll just leave you here, Tigress. I am sure that we'll see each other soon." With that Huei Woo left, and Tigress was alone with Win. He showed her inside, and Tigress found herself in a hug.

"I've missed you so much. Now, let me take a look on you." Hsueh held her out, so she could see the tiger there had become a part of her family long time ago. Tigress could see that Hsueh tried to hide her horror, but the widened eyes spoke for themselves.

Tigress held a paw protectively up in front of her. "I am fine. You don't have to worry about it."

Hsueh mumbled something about 'more soup' and 'horribly palaces', but didn't say more about how thin Tigress was. Soon, Tigress was hugged again, this time by Heuen.

"It is nice to have you back again, Tigress." He smiled warmly, and Tigress smiled back, though, more carefully. Win grabbed her arm and led her down to a table were the both sat down. Heuen and Hsueh joined them, bringing bowls of soup with them.

As they started to eat, the wolves started to tell about how their life had been since the last time they had met. Tigress listened interested as Heuen told her how they after short time had found Mama Lin on this place. No one had seen her before except Huei Woo. He had told them that she was a friend of his that could help them with not being found. And the one-eyed wolf had kept her promise; no one had found them. How she did it, none of them knew, but that didn't matter as long as they were safe.

"And then she started talking about you, Tigress." Win declared, giving her a smile. "She told me that you soon would arrive, and it was also her that sent Keung to get you."

"And none of you know how she gets to know all this?" Tigress asked them, trying to find out more about her new master.

The all shook their head; Mama Lin didn't tell anybody her secrets. "But at least I knew that you actually were alive, when we heard the rumors about you death."

Tigress felt like she just had swallowed her tongue. "My what?"

"Well, they said that new enemy has attacked the Valley of Peace. He tried to burn it down, but the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior stopped the fire before it could go that bad. But the great Master Tigress died while fighting this mysterious enemy. Of course there are doubts about it; your body still hasn't been found. Some says that you have been kidnapped, some says that the river has taken you. The last thing we have heard is that the Jade Palace has given up searching for you."

There was dead silent after Win stopped talking. The rock was back in Tigress' stomach as she remembered how she left her friends with the thought that she was dead. "They stopped searching?" She asked with a little voice. Of course she knew that they had to stop their search one day, but it still hurt her to know that they had given up on her.

"They still hope that you are alive, Tigress. There are waiting for your kidnapper to come out from the shadows and tell them what he wants." Hsueh said as a try to comfort her.

Tigress could imagine her friends waiting for any signs of her and the attacker. A letter maybe… A letter that would never come. The tiger didn't know how long time she would have to stay here, but she hoped that she soon could come back to show them that she was alive.

The tiger threw her head back in frustration. "I shouldn't have left like that."

"It isn't that bad, Tigress."

"They think I am dead, Win! What would you feel if you were them?" She hissed. She knew that she shouldn't be angry, but when too many feelings were building up in her it was usually anger that took control over her.

Her words left Win speechless. Hsueh and Heuen just stared at them, unsure of what to say. Finally, Win pulled himself together. "You're right as always. But still, you are here now so you can't really do anything about it."

"When Mama Lin has…" She trailed off. Maybe it wasn't the best idea with telling Hsueh and Heuen about Shadow; they would worry too much. "When she has helped me, then I have to go back to the Jade Palace."

Win sent her a questioning glance, but didn't say anything. He seemed to realize that she would take with him about when they were alone. The tiger turned back to the parents and continued talking about how she had been since winter.

* * *

><p>One of the tings Tigress had learned by living in the Jade Palace was that it was disrespectful to let a master wait. So that was shy she now was heading towards Mama Lin's house. And sure enough, before she could knock the door flung open.<p>

The old wolf came limping out, her staff supporting her body. It briefly reminded Tigress of Master Shifu, but she quickly pushed the thought away. She could miss her friends later; now she had to concentrate.

"This way, girl." Mama Lin told her as she started to walk. Tigress followed her without a word.

Soon they were on the place where Win and Mama Lin had talked together almost a week ago. As Mama Lin stopped walking, Tigress did the same. The wolf turned around and looked her straight into her eyes.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Tigress returned the glance and answered with a steady voice, "Yes."

"Do you want me as your master?"

The question was hard for Tigress; Master Shifu was her master. But she need help, which meant that she needed this strange wolf. "Yes."

"If I told you to run in three hours straight would you then do it?"

The tiger lifted her eyebrow. It was a weird question, but she was used to train hard. And if running was the thing that could help her, then she would do it. "Yes."

"If I told you to stay quiet for a whole day would you then do it?"

Again, Tigress was confused. She would be able to do it if she wanted, so why not agree? "Yes."

"If I told you to go and marry a boy you didn't know would you then do it?"

Tigress' face became blank. "No." She answered, her voice hard.

"Good, that means that you use your brain." Mama Lin grinned to her. Though, Tigress was still unsure about the whole situation. "Then I am going to be your master, girl. Let me warn you; you will think that I am a fool, you will be angry at me, but in the end you will be grateful. Now, shall we start?"

As Tigress nodded, Mama Lin smiled calmly to her. "Don't you worry, child. I am not that dangerous. First, I want you to sit down."

Tigress did was she was told, and was soon on the ground, sitting with crossed legs.

"Open your eyes, girl. You are not going to meditate."

Swallowing a growl, Tigress looked at Mama Lin. "Then what am I going to do?"

"What I am telling you to do. Now, relax and don't move."

Tigress took a deep breath to calm herself down. From where she sat she could perfectly see the big, white moon. She turned her head to see Mama Lin sit down on a fallen log. "I said don't move." The wolf croaked as she noticed the tiger's movement.

With no other choice, Tigress kept staring at the moon. Every time the tiger was slowly drifting into sleep, she received a soft hit on the shoulder. The time went slowly, and Tigress was sure that Mama Lin had fallen asleep. Her breathing revealed t. Though, Tigress didn't move to check it. The wolf was her master and she would follow her orders even if it meant that she had to stay up all night.

Finally, the moon was gone, and after some time Tigress could feel the sun's first rays on her body. She heard footsteps nearing her, and soon Mama Lin was standing beside her.

"Tell me what you see now."

"I see the sun." Tigress answered, hoping that they soon were finished with this.

"And what did you see before?"

"The moon."

"And was does this tell you?"

Tigress glanced at the wolf with tired eyes. Mama Lin sighed and answered for her. "It's all about balance, girl. Moon and sun. Darkness and light. Yin and yang."

"Have I stayed up a whole night for you to tell me this? Master Shifu taught me about yin and yang long time ago!" Tigress exclaimed, the tiredness not helping her mood.

"Your power has both darkness and light. You need to control it. Balance." Mama Lin's word left Tigress in deep thoughts. The wolf was right, and Tigress knew it. Shadow was dark, but there had also been light. She needed got the light back and create balance.

Tigress failed holding in a yawn, and Mama in noticed it. "You seem to be tired."

"You think?" Tigress answered sarcastically, but was answered by a hit by Mama Lin's staff.

"Not that tone when you are speaking to your Mama."

"No." Tigress said, causing a confused glance from the wolf. "You are not my 'Mama'."

The wolf looked into the tiger's eyes. They were now hard and cold. But Mama Lin seemed to understand it. "Maybe not, but I still am 'Mama Lin'." She said a soft voice. "Now, go to bed. You deserve some sleep."


	7. Haunting Thoughts

A/N: And back! Finally!

Here it comes… Did you know that every name of the chapter in this story is a part of a sentence somewhere in the chapter? You can try and look after if you want!

Do you think I own Kung Fu Panda? No? Good.

**Shadows Of The Past, Haunting Thoughts **

"What have you done to her?" Win asked with a face that was both worried and amused.

Mama Lin started to limp out of the room. "She just need some sleep. No need to worry."

Win glanced again at the sleeping tiger. She had been training all her life to be a kung fu warrior which meant that she always had to be on guard. But right now he could call her name or shake her shoulder without her noticing it. She was too deep asleep.

"Please don't tell me that you will be so hard on her all the time." Win followed Mama Lin out of the room, leaving his friend who hadn't even noticed his presence.

"Why not just open her eyes the first night?" Mama Lin answered with a chuckle.

"You mean; why not cause her to close her eyes the first night." The black wolf murmured back.

"If I meant that then I would have said it." Mama Lin walked over to the kitchen where she started to find herbs and water. "Tea?" She asked her guest.

Win held his paws in front of him "Uhm, no thanks."

Mama Lin looked slightly offended. "Also you must learn to trust me, boy."

"Of course I trust you, Mama Lin. It's your cooking skills that I don't trust." Win's smile nearly covered his whole face. Mama turned away from him and murmured something that he only could hear as 'ungrateful kid' and 'doesn't know what he's saying'.

"Then when do you think she'll wake up?" He asked just to change subject. Teasing Mama Lin was fun, but the old wolf was known for being grumpy in days if you didn't watch out.

"If you thought you'll spend your whole day with her then you must lay new plans."

Win sighed. "Can't you just give us one minute together?" He asked angrily. He had waited so long for her to return and he didn't like when someone took her away from him.

"She is not here to hang around with you. She is here to learn how to protect herself from herself."

"Why is that such a weird sentence?" The black wolf grumbled. "Of course she is also here to see me!"

"And why that?" Mama Lin sat down on a chair in front of him, staring into his eyes.

"Because she is my friend!" Win spread out his arms. "Friends spend time with each other! Why don't you understand?"

"I truly understand, but she isn't here to flirt with you. She needs my training and that's why she is here. Simple." Mama Lin told him, all humor gone from her face.

Win was just as serious. "Then why can't she do both?"

"She needs to concentrate and she can't do that if she has a love-struck wolf following her." Mama Lin said with a tone as she was talking about the most normal thing in the world.

"So you are saying that I can't see her?" Win was stunned, eyes widened and mouth agape. That couldn't be true, could it?

"I am saying that if you care about her and want her safe then you must leave her alone."

Win rose, his eyes for once furious. "She needs supports. Without that, she won't make it. Balance, wasn't that what you told her?"

"You speak to well, boy. I guess you have right. On some points." She added, causing a frown on Win's face. "But do what I say when I tells you to stay away."

"You can tell me that, but I don't think that Tigress will listen to you." Win told her, and Mama Lin knew he was right.

"If she wants to learn then she must do what I say." The old wolf huffed. "And so do you. Now, find something to do anyplace but here. Your friend is asleep and I am busy."

"Will you tell me when she wakes up?" Win asked as he made himself ready for leaving.

"Haven't you listened to anything I said?" Mama Lin hissed annoyed. "She needs to concentrate so…"

"I must stay away. Understood. But you can't expect me to not come and visit her. We both need each other's company."

"Fine, but you will soon have something else to do than staring at that girl." Mama Lin told him while she followed him to the door.

Win glanced at her with big eyes. "And what does that mean?"

"I will tell you when you are ready to hear it." And with that Mama Lin slammed the door behind him. Though, she could still here him as he yelled at the door.

"You are not always so friendly, do you know that?" But when he didn't get an answer, he turned around and started to go back to his parents' house. His mind didn't rest a second. He wanted to see Tigress but if it meant that she wouldn't be able to learn the things that could keep her safe, then he must do what Mama Lin had told him to do. Win wouldn't risk Tigress' life. She meant too much for him. She would probably be hurt she heard that he wouldn't be able to see her much, but if she just was safe then he would be happy.

Tigress had to understand it. If not, then he had to convince her. Win promised himself that he would do anything to protect her.

* * *

><p>When Tigress woke up she panicked. Where was she? How had she ended here? What had happened? The question flew through her brain until she finally realized what had happened yesterday. She was in the wolves' village, Mama Lin was her new master and her friends in the Jade Palace thought she was dead.<p>

Though, all that didn't calm her down. Instead her throat started to hurt badly, but Tigress would let herself cry. It would be alright. She was obliviously still alive so she just had to get back to the Jade Palace and the problem would be over. But before she could do that she had to let Mama Lin teach her.

That thought didn't help Tigress' mood. If that wolf was planning anymore night where she should look at stars then Tigress would be out of here in a second. The tiger hadn't come here to stare at the sky. She had come here to learn how to control Shadow and she wouldn't leave before she had learned it.

Where was Mama Lin anyway? Tigress wasn't in the mood to leave her bed, so she stayed where she was. If Mama Lin wanted to see her then she must come to her. It was the wolf's fault that she was so tired. Tigress lay in her bed, her thoughts keeping her busy until she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"I know that you are up, girl!" Mama Lin shrieked. How she had been able to walk in so soundless Tigress didn't know.

Tigress most wanted to turn around and continue to sleep, but before she knew it Mama Lin pulled the blanket and the tiger down on the floor. In a second, Tigress was up again, her eyes burning of fury. "Was that really necessary?"

"As my student you must show me respect. Would you treat Shifu the way you are treating me?" The old wolf asked, tilting her head.

The tiger knew that she was right, but still at was hard to act like Mama Lin was Shifu. She was just so… So different! Much more annoying and… Tigress could make a whole list of what she disliked about Mama Lin, but she wanted the wolf to the teach her. She wanted to learn. She had to.

Tigress bowed to the old wolf. "I apologize, Master." Tigress said through clenched teeth.

"Apology accepted. Now, I have dinner ready for you."

Mama Lin walked into the kitchen and Tigress followed her. "Dinner?"

"I didn't know that the great Master Tigress was such a sleeper." Mama Lin chuckled. "It is almost night."

"What?" Tigress hissed, unsure if she should believe it. She couldn't have slept that long, right? But as she noticed the darkness in the room that was fighting against some few candles, Tigress understood that Mama Lin was right. She hung with her head, ashamed of her behaving. What would Master Shifu think if he knew that she had spent a whole day with sleeping?

"Don't feel bad, girl. You needed it. After all, yesterday was pretty exhausting, wasn't it?" Mama Lin smirked, though her eyes were gentle. Tigress had to give her right. She had fought Shadow, arrived at the wolves' village, seen Win again and spent the whole night with looking at the sky yesterday. No wonder why she was she tired.

The old wolf placed some pieces of bread in front of her. "Thanks." Tigress murmured and silently ate. Now she really felt how much she missed Po's noodles. Not that it was the only thing that she missed about the Jade Palace. But Tigress wouldn't torture herself by thinking that sort of thoughts now. If just… "Has Win been here?" She suddenly asked.

At the question Mama Lin shortly froze. "Maybe." She said slowly.

Tigress sighed irritated. "Can you please say yes or no?"

"Yes or no."

"That was not what I meant." Tigress hissed at her. Then she sighed again. "Mama Lin, could you please answer my question?"

"He was here while you slept." Mama Lin finally said. "But he left quickly. He has some important things to think about."

"Do you know where he is? I need to talk with him."

"Not tonight." Mama Lin cut her off. "You have other things to do. More important things."

Tigress was about to protest but a warning glance from Mama Lin changed her mind. "Then when can I see him?"

"Maybe tomorrow. We'll see. Right now I want you to tell me about your problems. Well, your shadow problems. I am not interested to hear about your other problems. Understood?"

The tiger felt how her cheeks burned. "Understood." She said a little stiff.

"Let's take it from the beginning. When did it start?" Mama Lin asked, eyes focused on Tigress.

"A little after the first time I met Win in winters. There were some red eyes…" She trailed of and the hair on her back rose at the thought of the eyes that had haunted her. "They were threatening, but still it seem like they were scared of me. Who it belonged to I don't know, but I think…" Again she couldn't find the right words.

Tigress shook her head as if she tried to get the haunting thoughts out of her mind. "I hate to say it, but it scared me. Much. It was the first thing I could _see_." Tigress didn't know what else to call it. The problem was that she could see those things, things that normal people couldn't see. "But then there was the light. It was… Different. It helped me, it saved my life. It was the light that told me about my powers. But then it suddenly disappeared and I haven't seen it since."

Mama Lin widened her eye as she heard that. "Not once?" Tigress shook her head as an answer. "That's interesting… What more, girl?"

"First it was just some shadows. At first I thought that something was wrong with my eyes… But my eyes are fine, it's me that there is something wrong with." Tigress said quietly. "But I don't know what."

"You are just gifted, girl. That is not a wrong thing. But tell me when this Shadow appeared."

Tigress ran through her memory. It felt like Shadow just always had been there. "Probably a little after winter. I thought he was just like the others, that he was just a shadow, but then he started to get stronger."

"Stronger? How?" Mama Lin asked, listening for full ears.

"He started to follow me and then he could talk to me."

"What did he say?" Again, Mama Lin had a question ready for her.

Tigress was started to get annoyed. She didn't like talking about Shadow or any of the other things that were wrong with her. But right now she knew that she needed to tell Mama Lin about it because if not then the old wolf wouldn't be able to help her. "Not nice things, that for sure."

"And you?" Mama Lin pointed at her with a claw.

"And me?" Tigress asked, not understanding what the wolf was talking about.

Mama Lin sent her glance as if she was completely stupid. "Have you even looked at yourself, girl?"

"I do not see why it's important to talk about how I look." Tigress huffed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Can't you see it? While he is growing stronger you are getting weaker."

Tigress then realized what Mama Lin meant. While her friends had thought she was getting sick, Shadow had started to show up more often. And Tigress didn't believe that it was an accident. There had to be some sort of connection… "Then how can I stop him?"

"Balance, girl. Balance."

The tiger face-palmed. "Please don't tell me that I have to look at the moon again?" Tigress hoped that she at least could get this night in her bed.

Mama Lin smirked. "I think you learned that lesson yesterday."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"A lot of things."

"Do you hate clear answers or are you just doing it to annoy me?" Tigress asked. She was pretty tired of Mama Lin now and most of all just wanted to talk with Win. He could at least understand her problems and comfort her.

Mama Lin grinned at her. "Both. But don't you worry that; you'll get the answers when you need them."

"Fine." Tigress sighed, giving up discussing with the wolf. "Then what should I do now?"

"Go back to bed."

Tigress widened her eyes. She had just slept, and now she wasn't tired anymore. "But…"

"It's midnight, girl. Everyone is asleep including Win. You should rest so you are ready for tomorrow. Let us say that today was a day off. Tomorrow the real work will start." Mama Lin left her chair. "But if you aren't tired then you can just look at the moon again."

"No thanks." Tigress quickly said and started to walk towards her room. But before she left the wolf she turned around to face her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, but it's not sure that I'll answer."

Tigress sighed. "How do you keep the village safe?" The thought had been bugging her; she just couldn't understand how the wolf did it.

Mama Lin gave her a strict glance. "I don't think I'll answer that."

The tiger gave up and walked into her room. Mama Lin watched her as she disappeared. "Goodnight, girl."

"Goodnight." Tigress' voice still sounded annoyed.

"Goodnight, what?" Mama Lin asked her just to tease her. She could hear a growl coming from the room.

"Goodnight, _Master_."

Mama Lin chuckled as she blew out the last candle. "Just what I wanted to hear."


	8. Open Your Eyes

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been gone in some days without my computer which means that I couldn't write this chapter. But here it is! Finally!

Did you know that Win rhymes with Mama Lin? I know (lame), but the reason to why choosing it is because I just realized the name-rhythm-thing! I am not the fastest one…

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, Open Your Eyes **

"I just don't get her!"

"Come on, Tigress! She can't be that bad!"

The tiger gave him a glance that could kill. "Do you even know her?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Are you her student?"

"No, not really."

"Then you don't know what I am talking about." Tigress spread her arms out and let herself fell down on the soft grass. The spring sun was doing its travel over the sky as always only some few clouds blocking its light. "She annoys me like no one I have ever met."

Win lay down beside her. "Not even me?" He joked, but there was no smile on the tiger's face.

"Not even you. I swear that I'll never complain about Master Shifu again after this."

"Wow, Mama Lin must be bad."

"Do you mind stop talking bad about my master?" Tigress asked him in a hiss.

But Win didn't stop at all. "Which one?" But he soon realized his mistake.

"I have one master, Win. One. And that master is Master Shifu. No one else." Tigress growled warningly.

"Then what is Mama Lin?" Win asked, trying to figure out the frustrated tiger.

"Someone that helps me and believes that she is my master. But she is wrong. She'll never be my real master." Tigress sighed and made herself even more comfortable in the grass. This was her first real break Mama Lin had given her, and Tigress intended to enjoy it as much as she could.

But Win kept bugging her with talking about the old wolf. "She is just trying to help you, Tigress. She is not getting anything for doing it; she just wants to help you."

"She could at least try and be more friendly." Tigress muttered to the sky.

Win snickered. "Yeah, like you are the friendliest person in the world. Just give her a chance, Tigress."

"What do you know about her, Win? Where does she come from? Why is she here? Why does she care about me?"

The black wolf shrugged. "I actually don't know. Mama Lin doesn't speak much about herself."

"And yet you trust her?"

"Tigress, come on! Huei Woo trust her, the whole village trust her, I trust her! Why can't you?" Win sent her a blaming glance, but she avoided his eyes. She didn't want to feel guilty right now.

"It's just… I am not good at trusting people. You know that, Win." Tigress sighed, taking a deep breath. "I am just not used to her training and I find hers stupid and useless."

"But if it can help…" Win tried but was cut off again.

"I refuse believe that I will be able to control Shadow just because I have been looking at the sky."

Win rolled closer to her. "Who is this 'Shadow'?"

"One of my biggest problems." Tigress turned to him, giving him a small, calming smile. "But don't worry, I can handle him."

"If you can handle him so good, then why are you here?" Win asked him with a voice harder than usual. "If you hate Mama Lin so much then why not just leave? Face it, Tigress. You need help."

Tigress pulled her lips back, showing him her fangs. "I can handle my own problems." She couldn't remember the last time she had been this angry at Win, but right now he was hitting a sore spot.

"The rest of China believes you are dead, Mang is following you and then we have this Shadow, and even though you don't want to talk about him I know that he is a big problem. You are not as fine as you think, Tigress."

"Please tell me what the point of this talk is, Win, because I can't see it." Tigress hissed back.

"The point is that I want to help you but you won't let me."

"How? How can you help me, Win?"

"Well, that is what I am asking you about! Please, Tigress. I don't want to hurt you, but only help you." The Win with the warm voice that Tigress knew was back again.

Tigress took a deep breath. She knew that Win was right, but she just didn't want him to get involved. How could he even understand? He didn't know Shadow, he didn't know what she was fighting with. But she had to comfort him. This was hard enough without his worry. She put up a weak smile. "I just need to survive Mama Lin's training and I could use your help with that."

"I don't really believe that I can soften her if that is what you are thinking."

"Just remember to visit me. Too much time alone with her will kill me." Tigress exclaimed, but her body relaxed again. Being mad at Win took way too much energy. Though, she became nervous when her friend hesitated with answering. "Win?"

But the black wolf only heard Mama Lin's words once again. _"…if you care about her and want her safe then you must leave her alone…"_ But he forced them away, and smiled back. "Of course. I'll be there so much that you'll get tired of me in the end."

But if Tigress had looked closely she would have seen that it was a fake smile.

* * *

><p>"You are late."<p>

"I…"

"No excuses, girl. I know exactly where you have been." She blinked to the growling Tigress. "But enough about that. Let's get going." With that she closed the door and walked outside, Tigress following her.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not knowing what the wolf was up to now.

"We are going on a trip in the nice weather, not that you haven't noticed the sun already."

In long time they walked in silence, Mama Lin in the lead. Finally, she spoke up, "When was the last time Shadow bugged you?"

The question surprised Tigress. She hadn't really thought of it, but now the fact was perfectly clear. "Not since I arrived at your village." True enough, she hadn't _seen_ things in the days she had been here. The tiger glanced at Mama Lin. "Do you have something to do with that?"

The old wolf chuckled. "I thought I would be able to keep him on a distant. But don't be too happy, girl. If he gets just a little bit stronger then I can't handle him anymore."

Tigress stared at her in wonder. "How do you do it?"

"That will come later in your training. We'll start with the easy things first." Mama Lin led her to a nearby lake where she ordered Tigress to sit down. The tiger hesitated a little, but did was she was told.

"Now, tell me what you see."

The tiger lifted her eyebrows as she glanced at Mama Lin. "Water."

"And nothing else?"

Tigress sighed. "No, nothing. What is it that you want me to see?"

"Girl, you are making this harder for both me and yourself!" Mama Lin exclaimed. "I want you to _see_, but you have forced your eyes to remain closed."

The tiger sent her an irritated look. "I thought you wanted me to learn how I can make sure that I can't _see_." All her disgust was heard in the last word. She hated it. She just hated that she now had one more thing that made her even more dangerous. She hated that she never would be able to be 'normal'. She hated the threat that was like a knife hanging over her head.

"You can't just ignore your problems! It will only make them worse. You have to face them!" Mama Lin nearly yelled at her.

"What if I don't want to face them? What if I don't want to _see_? What then?"

"I didn't think the great Master Tigress was a coward." Mama Lin murmured loud enough for Tigress to hear.

Tigress jumped up from her position and turned around to face the wolf. "Don't you dare to call me that!" She hissed, eyes furious.

"Then prove it! Prove to me that you are brave enough!" Mama Lin hissed back, but then continued in a softer voice. "I know that you are fighting, girl. Everyone can see that. I know that what I am asking for is much, but if you can't do it then I can't help you. It is hard, yes, but it can only be worse if you don't face it."

Mama Lin glanced at Tigress with deep eyes. The tiger was breathing heavily, but was obviously calmed down. Her face was showing despair and Mama Lin couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Then what do you want me to do?" The tiger asked her.

"First, sit down again. Relax and take deep breaths." The wolf instructed. "When you feel ready then I want you to open your eyes."

Tigress tried her best, she really did. But when she closed her eyes the images of her friends kept appearing. Po, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Master Shifu, all wearing sorrowful expressions. And she knew why. "I can't." She told Mama Lin through clenched teeth.

The wolf's answer was simple. "Try."

Taking another deep breath, Tigress made herself ready. She opened her eyes and in a short moment she saw what she thought Mama Lin wanted her to. Gray mist was dancing just over the water, twirling and swirling. Tigress leaned her body closer to it and reached out her paw. But just before she could touch it the mist disappeared.

Tigress stared confused at the water, and for a short moment she forgot everything about her surroundings. But that was a mistake. With a push on her back Mama Lin send Tigress directly into the lake. After a few seconds Tigress' head broke through the surface. "What was that for?" She roared as she made her way to the bank.

"I didn't know if you were about to fall asleep. I had to make sure that you would stay awake." Her voice was serious, but Tigress could sense the laughter she was holding back. "And an old wolf like me needs some fun in her life."

"Do you see me laughing?" Tigress asked angrily as she finally was on the ground again. She shook her body and the water drops that had been covering her fur now flew in a circle around her.

"After what I have heard then you don't exactly hate water. Also I know the river Yee Tui. Funny how it always comes into your life, isn't it?"

"If you like nearly drowning then it's fine."

"But you are alive, aren't you?" Mama Lin asked her, amused by the conversation.

"We'll see how long it will last." Tigress muttered darkly.

Mama Lin chuckled. "Maybe little Win will be your rescuer once again? But where were we, girl?"

"You pushed me in the water?" Tigress suggested sarcastically.

But the wolf shook her head. "No, before that. Come on, girl. My memory isn't what it has been."

"The mist?" Tigress tried again, rubbing her fur to get the warmth back.

"You were _seeing_!" Mama Lin exclaimed as if it had been her that had remembered it. "And how did it feel?"

"I…" Tigress trailed off once again. How could she explain it?

"You need to use words, girl. Was it beautiful, threatening, peaceful? How was it? What did you feel?"

"It wasn't like Shadow if that is what you are thinking. I didn't really have the feeling that it was a person; it was more like it was a thing." She told Mama Lin who slowly nodded. "I don't know if peaceful would be the right word. It was more like it didn't even notice me."

"Like a tree or a leaf?"

Tigress shrugged. "Kind of, but all people can see those things. Only I can see the mist…" She suddenly remembered something that should have been obvious. The tiger glanced at Mama Lin. "But you can too if I am right."

"But are you right, girl?"

"You should know that." Tigress gave back. "So what is the truth?"

"The truth will come later, girl. But I can give you something to think about. How can I teach you something that I don't know?" The old wolf blinked with her eye and then tuned around. "So shall we continue the lesson?"

"Only if it not includes you pushing me in the water again." Tigress murmured. "So you'll tell me about this 'mist'?"

"I'll…" The wolf trailed off. Suddenly her body became stiff as if she had noticed something.

Tigress could see that something wasn't right. "What is wrong?" She asked, her voice softer than it used to be when she was talking with Mama Lin.

The wolf glanced back at her, her whole face covered in what Tigress believed was fear. "Problems. We have to get back to the village now." With that, Mama Lin started to limp quickly into the forest. Tigress didn't even hesitate but just followed the wolf.

"Do you want me to check it out?" Tigress asked, knowing that she was faster than the limping wolf.

Mama Lin shook her head. "You need to stay with me. No complains, understood?" Her voice was now so strict and serious that she reminded Tigress of Master Shifu. And because of that, Tigress did was she was told.

Tigress felt how her body tensed up. What had happened? Was Win hurt? Should she have been there?

In what felt like long time, the tiger and the wolf just made their way to the village. And when Tigress heard a rustle in the bushes she made herself ready to attack, but before she could do that a familiar wolf came out from the forest.

"Mama Lin! Mama Lin!" The little wolf that Tigress remembered as Keung stormed towards them. The tiger believed that she could see tears in his eyes, but she wasn't sure. Though, only by hearing his voice she could tell that he was in panic.

Tigress glanced at Mama Lin who was trying to comfort Keung by laying a paw on his shoulder. With the frown on her face it looked like she already knew what had happened. "Keung, what…" Tigress tried, but he cut her off.

"Mang is back!"

* * *

><p>AN: And I think I should leave it here. Now the action starts, huh? Again, sorry for the long wait. And to those who are wondering: I will work on my new story "The Search For The Golden Times" now, and it will be out soon!


	9. Painful Howl

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I was kind of sucked into my new story 'The Search For Golden Times', the sequel to 'Behind The Golden Eyes'. I will thank you all for your patience (not like you had any other choices). But here it is! Finally!

Almost forgot it! Did you know that Mang (according to the site I found) means 'fluffy dog'? I just found it so funny, so I decided to give the name to one of the bad guys. Aw Mang, your little secret is out, you fluffy dog! ;)

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, Painful Howl **

"Tigress!"

But the tiger ignored the call and continued her run through the forest. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest that it nearly hurt. She was angry but also scared; not for her own life, but for her friends'. If Mang had as much as laid a paw on them…

It was her that he wanted. If any others got hurt then it was her fault. But she wouldn't let that happen. She would face Mang by herself. She could do that, she was strong enough to do that. Or that was what she thought.

After all, the brown wolf had defeated her two times now, and she had barely gotten away alive both times. But now it wasn't only about her own life, but the ones' she cared about.

Tigress ran as fast as she could, not even knowing the way to back to the village. But right now she wasn't thinking about that; her mind was filled with the things she would do to Mang when she found him.

The feline finally burst into the village only to find out that it was empty. Or that was what she thought at first. Everything was horrible quiet and she couldn't spot a person. It reminded Tigress of a horrible nightmare that had been haunting her when she was a kid. Empty streets, silence that was nearly screaming at her, and herself that was calling for help without any answers…

Tigress shook her head to get out of the memory. She had more important things to do. Like finding Win… A loud shriek made her flinch and she was about to run towards the sound when another thing stopped her. The calming humming of a mother that was comforting her child.

The sound made her freeze, but she quickly relaxed again. It all just meant that there actually were people; they were just inside their houses. As she walked through the village Tigress understood that it wasn't just one house; small voices where heard through the wall of most of the houses.

Sneaking around on all fours Tigress continued her search. She briefly opened her mouth to call Win's name, but she changed her decision. Right now just seemed as a wrong time to yell. But that thing quickly changed.

"Mama!"

Tigress turned her head towards the sound and saw Keung being embraced by a female wolf that obviously was his mother. At the sight Tigress let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. At least Keung was safe. But if he was here then that meant…

Her golden eyes caught another movement and she quickly rushed towards it. As she had suspected it was Mama Lin who was limping as fast as she could. Tigress silently followed her until the old wolf stopped in front of a house. She was about to enter when she quickly turned around and hold her staff directly in front of Tigress face, nearly touching her nose.

"You will stay here," Mama Lin instructed her.

Tigress made her eyes hard, "You cannot…"

"Girl, this isn't the time to discuss. Just do what a say." Her voice was sounding old, and for Tigress it felt like she was begging her. Understanding how serious it was she gave up and nodded.

Mama Lin shortly petted her head causing the tiger to look up. But at that time the wolf had already disappeared behind the door, entering the house.

Tigress growled at herself and nervously scratched the ground with her claws. She was still on all fours; why she didn't know. It just felt like something bad was going to happen at every second and if it actually did happen then she would be ready to attack.

What was going on? Why didn't anyone tell her what had happened? Where was Mang now? Or more importantly; where was Win? Question flew through Tigress mind without getting any answers. Could Mang actually have hurt his family? If he and Win had fought then who had been the winner? Would Win have been even able to fight his brother?

Her body freeze again when her nose caught a smell she quickly recognized. The smell of blood… Without even thinking of what she was doing, Tigress flung the door open and rushed inside. But what she found didn't calm her at all.

Huei Woo was lying on a bed with Mama Lin leaned over him. Tigress understood that he was injured but when she saw Win's face she realized that the wound was bad. Very bad. The black wolf was standing in the corner of the room, hiding in the room's darkness. When he saw Tigress he let out a sigh of relief, but she couldn't do the same.

She slowly walked over to Mama Lin and kneeled down beside her. Tigress briefly saw the blood on the bandage that was covering Huei Woo's chest and the arrow that was lying beside him. Then Mama Lin forced her away with a hard push, "Didn't I tell you to stay outside?"

But before she could answer, Huei Woo spoke, "Let her stay, Lin."

The old wolf shook her head. "She doesn't have to see this," she muttered sadly, her eyes on Huei Woo.

Tigress met Huei Woo's eyes that were staring up at her, and in that short moment all the words that needed to be said were spoken. The tiger's eyes became watered, but she fought the tears back. She had to remain strong. Through her blurry vision she saw shadows were covering the great wolf's injured body. She didn't need Mama Lin to tell her that it was another kind of spirits that she was seeing; she realized it by herself.

It felt like someone had thrown a stone directly at her stomach, forcing the air out of her lungs. Suddenly an arm was laid around her shoulder. Tigress turned her head to see Win standing beside. He gently, but firm led her out of the house, silently closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Tigress asked, trying to keep her voice steady but it ended as some sort of whimper. The fact that Huei Woo was dying had shaken her. When Master Oogway had left their world it had been different; she hadn't been there, and after what Shifu told it had been a peaceful death. What had happened to Huei Woo was different. Someone had hurt him badly and now they could only wait for his death.

Suddenly Win raced forward and hugged her so hard that it actually hurt. Tigress' body became stiff, shocked by the sudden movement. "One of the spies saw him. I tried to find you but you and Mama Lin weren't in the village." He took a shaky breath to calm himself. "If he had found you… We immediately started searching for you but he found us first. That coward was hiding in the top of a tree when he shot the arrow at Huei Woo!"

Tigress forced her brain to remain focused on Mang. "Then where is he now?"

"Some tried to follow him, but he was too fast. They had to return and help us with bringing Huei Woo back to the village."

"Do you think he is going to make it?" Tigress quietly asked, hoping for a comforting answer. But his silence was worse than if he just had given her a 'no'. The tiger spun around and began running, leaving a stunned wolf standing alone in the village. After some blinking, he realized what was going on. He dropped down on all fours and began to run as fast as he could.

"Tigress!" But when she didn't answer he had no choice but to increase his speed, "Tigress, stop!" Murmuring a curse about her stubbornness, Win took up the chase.

Getting closer and closer to the striped feline, Win made himself ready to jump. Just a little further… Gathering his strength, Win took the chance and leapt at the running tiger. He nearly missed, but managed to grab her legs and pull her down. While thanking for his luck, Win held down the squirming tiger that had turned around to lie on her back.

"Let me go, Win!"

"Not if you are going to try and find him!" he shouted back, having a hard time with handling her.

"Huei Woo is dying because of him!"

"I know, Tigress, I know but…"

"We have to do something!"

"Tigress, going after him would be suicide!"

"I don't care!" Tigress roared at him still trying to get free from his grasp.

Win shook her shoulders and looked her in her eyes, "But I do! I care! If you go out there then you give him exactly what he wants!"

"I can defeat him! Let me go and I'll show you!"

"You know you can't! Not yet! Tigress, please just come back with me to the village. When the time is right we will find Mang."

Tigress stopped fighting and returned Win's glance with wide eyes, "You and I? Can you do that?"

Win deeply sighed, "Mang needs to be stopped. I won't let him hurt anybody else even if it has to mean that I am going to fight him."

"What about the others? Shall we tell them?"

The black wolf shook his head, "No, they would only try and stop us. We will have to sneak out without them knowing it."

"But when are we going to do it?" Tigress asked excitement filling her body. She was ready to fight Mang right now.

"When Mama Lin has taught you what you need to know. After all, you also have this 'Shadow' to defeat. When are you going to tell me about him by the way?"

"When I am ready to it, which means not right now." Tigress looked away shortly and Win's grip on her arms relaxed. Finally he let go, understanding that he had convinced her. "We should go back," the tiger quietly said, avoiding his eyes.

He slowly nodded, and together they walked back to the grieving village. But before they could as much as ask about how Huei Woo was, a painful howl was heard. The message was clear; their leader was dead. Slowly, other wolves walked out from their houses and turned their head towards the sky, joining the howl with their own. Win did the same, and now Tigress could only stare at the wolves' agony.

Tigress wasn't able to express her pain by howling, but a single tear that ran down of her cheek said enough.

* * *

><p>"You should eat." Mama Lin pushed the plate with bread in front of her, but Tigress only shook her head.<p>

"I am not hungry," she quietly answered and shoved the plate back.

Mama Lin lifted her eyebrows and reached her paw out to take a piece of bread to herself. "Starving yourself doesn't make anything better."

Not wanting Mama Lin to fore the food down at her throat, Tigress took a piece as well. As she chewed it felt like the clump of bread became bigger and sinking it was hard. It was now a day since Huei Woo's dead and the village was covered in silence.

"What now?" Tigress suddenly asked, "What is going to happen?"

"It is hard to say, girl," Mama Lin sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to know everything?" Tigress asked with a bitter voice.

"You need to control your emotions. Don't let the anger fill you."

Tigress slammed her fist down on the table and small cracks appeared in the wood, "You don't get it, do you? It's my fault that Huei Woo is dead. It is me that Mang is after, so why can't he leave you alone?" she growled and turned her glance away. "I swear that when I see him he is going to regret what he has done."

Mama Lin stared at the tiger, sorrow in her eyes, "Mang is lost, girl. He can't find the way that he should walk, and now he needs help to get back to the right track."

The tiger widened her furious eyes, "You are saying that I should help that murderer?"

"I don't think that he would accept your help. And that's a shame; you two could have helped each other."

"Mang helping me? And how that?"

"You never know," Mama Lin hummed, but quickly become serious again. "I was just thinking that maybe you could save him like he has saved you."

Tigress dropped her mouth, "When did Mang save me? Last time I checked he was trying to kill me!"

"You got a lot to learn, girl."

"Then teach me!"

"I am trying! But it's you who isn't ready!" After Mama Lin's outburst everything became quiet. But when she looked at Tigress she understood that her words had hurt the girl. The tiger had lowered her ears and her glance was on the table.

At the sight Mama Lin softened her eyes, "But maybe it is me that are wrong. Maybe it's me who had made the mistakes. Maybe I have underestimated you. I have to admit that the time has run away from us. We need to be fast, girl, if we all want to survive this."

"What are you…?"

"Since you came here, girl, I have told you to trust me. But I believe that now is the time for me to start trusting you." The wolf rose from her chair, "Please come with me."

Tigress followed her outside without a word, and soon they were walking through the forest once again. The tiger briefly remembered how mad Win would be if he knew that she had left the village again, but right now she understood that she shouldn't care about it. Mama Lin was going to teach her something important, and Tigress to focus on that. Then Win could be as mad as he wanted.

Finally they stopped in front of the same lake they had been with yesterday. There were now two full moons; one on the sky and one on the water. Tigress glanced nervously at Mama Lin who just laughed at her, "Don't you worry, child. I am not going to push you this time."

"If you want me trust then you better be right," Tigress muttered, causing the old wolf to laugh again.

"Your sharp tongue is one of your weapons, girl. But right now we need to concentrate. What you are going to do know can be dangerous if you do it wrong. But I believe that you are strong enough. I can't be there for you all the way in this, girl. If anything goes wrong then I can't help you. You will have to handle yourself." Mama Lin paused and looked her deeply into the eyes, "Are you ready?"

And after some seconds Tigress nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: What's going to happen with Tigress? I know, but you don't! But you'll all find out in the next chapter. I killed Huei Woo! What have I done?

I have something to tell you (if you have read 'The Search For Golden Times' then you probably already know). Well, the thing is that I have gotten a role in a real play which is great. But it will affect my writing, because I will have less time to my stories. We will first begin practice in April, so you have one moth with 'quick' updates.

See ya!


	10. Opening Up

A/N: And I finally updates. Sorry, but The Search For Golden Times got all my attention. It will probably happen again, so you'll have to be patient. I apologize, but I'll choke myself if I write to many chapters to this story at one time.

Did you know that Mama Lin wasn't originally planned to be in this story? I needed Win to talk with someone in chapter 2, and then suddenly Mama Lin came up in my mind. Now she is one of the persons that the story builds on. Well, sometimes a story takes unexpected twists and turns.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda and I make no money of this.

**Shadows Of The Past, Opening Up **

"Mama Lin?" Tigress asked but it was already too late. The thing, whatever it was, had already begun. The wolf had disappeared along with everything else. She was surrounded by nothing, a feeling that scared her. Never before had she felt anything like this. All the pain she had felt when she had been alone was nothing compared to this. The nothingness was worse than she had ever imagined.

And then suddenly, it was all gone. Or more exactly, things had appeared. She was suddenly back at the Jade Palace, back home again. But in reality, Tigress wasn't truly there. Her body wasn't, but her soul was. Even though she had no legs or arms Tigress could still move around.

As if the moon had called her Tigress came outside in the search of finding somebody. And she found that someone. By the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom a familiar old red panda was sitting. "Shifu…" But with no mouth, Tigress couldn't whisper his name even though how hard she tried.

Master Shifu was sitting at the edge of the hill, clutching his staff hard. His eyes were sorrowful and his ears was hanging, a sign of his sadness. Tigress came closer, her heart aching with her master's. She couldn't bear see him like this. "Master? Master, please!"

But he couldn't see or hear her. And that was when Tigress noticed the flowers. They were around the peach tree, their colors nearly drowning in the darkness. The realization hit her heard. They had given up. "Master. Master, look at me," she begged but to no avail. "I'm alive. Look at me; I'm alive."

Slowly, Master Shifu stood up and started to walk back to the palace. Tigress started to panic, she couldn't let him live like this. She had to show him that she wasn't dead. Suddenly, it just happened; she used the word she had never dared to use, "Father, look at me!"

Shifu didn't as much as look back. "Please…" Tigress tried, but then understood it. Shifu was here, but she was not. She was in the wolves' village, not here. That was why he couldn't see her, because she wasn't there.

With that feeling Tigress let herself fall back into the nothingness. But this time it was only for a short moment, and seconds later Tigress opened her eyes. "Take it slowly, girl. It must have been some of a travel." The voice belonged to Mama Lin who was leaning over her with the biggest grin on her face.

"What happened?" Tigress moaned, her headache killing her.

"You did it, girl. You did it. So, how was it?"

Tigress blinked a couple of times before sitting up. "Before I answer your question, could you then please tell me what happened?" she repeated, her voice hard and annoyed.

But, as Tigress should have expected, Mama Lin only ignored her, "Where did you go?"

"Back home to the Jade Palace," Tigress told her while rubbing the back of her head.

"And did you find what you was looking for?"

"How did you know that…?"

"Please, girl. If you hadn't known where to go then you would have been stuck in the nothingness. But your heart told you to go to the Jade Palace. Why?"

Tigress was quiet for a moment before answering, "I needed to know if they were fine. That they weren't hurt. But they… They think that I am dead," she finished, closing her eyes in agony.

"But you are not."

"But they don't know!" Tigress snapped at the wolf, "They don't know, and I need to tell them it."

"You know that you can't leave this place," Mama Lin said to her, frowning.

"I have to," Tigress told her and started to walk back in the direction of the village.

Mama Lin tried to grab her arm but the tiger shook her off. "Girl, you need to listen. You can't leave! You'll put us all in danger."

"Then at least allow me to send a letter where I tell them that I am alright," Tigress nearly begged, not wanting to give up her hope.

The wolf shook her head while looking at her with sorrowful eyes, "You know that you must not do it. If you sent them a letter then they will come searching for you. I can keep travelers away from the village, but not people who are actually searching for it. If they are determined to find you, then I can't stop them from doing that. If they find this village, then everything is ruined."

"I have to do something," Tigress hissed at her.

"Do you want to bring us in danger? Do you want Win in danger? No, I didn't think so. What you must do, girl, is to learn everything that you can. Defeat Shadow and defeat Mang, then you can go home. But not before that," Mama Lin told her.

"What about Master Shifu and the others? Shall we just let them keep thinking that I am dead?"

"We have to. Maybe they are miserable now, but try and imagine what they think when they see that you are alive!"

Tigress knew that Mama Lin was right. She had started her training here and now she couldn't stop it. She had to finish what she had started. Simple as that. But why could something simple be so hard? Keeping the thought about how happy her friends would be when she finally returned, Tigress nodded, "Then let us begin the training."

Mama Lin grinned, "Don't you think you had enough, girl? After my first soul-travel I was exhausted."

"Soul travel? Is that what you call it?"

"Do you have a better name? Didn't think so. Before you ask, then I can tell you that you will hear my story later. Not now; you need to rest. Patience, girl. That's the thing we could all use."

* * *

><p>"So," Mama Lin started, "where did you get that?"<p>

Tigress lifted her eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"The stone. The necklace," the wolf corrected herself, "Not many bear an ordinary stone. You obviously don't prefer jades or gold. Why?"

"Win gave me it," Tigress told her and received a smile that she didn't like, "But that was long time ago. I lost it and then Master Shifu gave it back to me. That's what makes it special."

"I see. It looks good on you by the way," Mama Lin said before turning back to her breakfast.

"Thanks," Tigress said a little unsure. She had finally taken the necklace out from under her vest, letting others see it. Now she wasn't sure if she should hide it again. "So what are we going to do today?"

Mama Lin chuckled, "You sound way more happy about me as your master now. What made the change?"

"I want to learn. You are the one who can teach me. You was just not what I expected," Tigress told her while crumbling her bread between her fingers.

"What? Did you expect another Master Shifu?" The wolf went directly into the subject.

"Sort of," Tigress snorted, "You are not exactly a 'normal' master."

"Explain 'normal'," Mama Lin grinned, "You are right, girl. I am not like Master Shifu. But is that a bad thing?"

"It's a thing that you have to get used to."

Mama Lin sent her a questioningly glance, "You miss them a lot, don't you?"

"The Jade Palace is my home and they are my family. Win is a lot, but I will never be able to stay here. I just don't think he understand it."

"Win believes that you have a family here in him and his parents. The boy has never liked Shifu and he refuse to change his feelings."

"He should. Master Shifu has changed and so have I. We are opening up," Tigress told her.

"He adopted you, didn't he?" Mama Lin took Tigress' silence as a 'yes', "Do you know how you ended up in Bao Gu Orphanage?"

Tigress shook her head, "My earliest memories are from there. I have asked Master Shifu, but he didn't know everything else than a couple found me when I was a baby and brought me to Bao Gu." She suddenly froze as a thought entered her mind, "But what do you know?"

"Why do you think that I should now? I have only known you in a short time."

"But you knew that I was coming. Mama Lin, it isn't a secret that you have more knowledge than us. If you know anything about my past, then tell me. I have the right to know the answers to my questions."

Mama Lin was silent for a long time. "I know as much as you, girl," she finally said and returned back to her breakfast.

* * *

><p>"I know how to find Mang," Tigress told her as she entered Win's room.<p>

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" the black wolf asked annoyed after falling out of his bed by the shock of Tigress' outburst.

The tiger shrugged, "It isn't my fault that you are still asleep."

"Who let you in by the way? My parents aren't home."

"It was you who said that I could always visit you," Tigress reminded him.

Win rubbed the last sleep out of his green eyes, "But that only counts when I am awake."

"You are awake now. Focus, Win."

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

Tigress sighed loudly, "That I know how to find Mang."

Win immediately widened his eyes, "Wait! What? How?"

"Leave that to me. I just need you to keep watch."

"Is it something that Mama Lin taught you? Can I learn it?"

"Yes, and no. When can we do it?"

Win lifted his eyebrow, "You are really serious about it, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. He killed Huei Woo, Win. Why should I not be serious?"

"Didn't mean to make you mad. Sorry. But, Tigress, are you sure that it is a good idea. If the others…."

Tigress cut him off, "You are backing out? I thought you said that you wanted to fight him?"

"I don't _want_ to fight him. I never have. He is my brother and…" Win tried to explain but again Tigress was too quick.

"So you are not going to stop him?"

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"But that is what it sounded like. Win, if you are not going to help me then I will fight him on my own," Tigress told him, eyes flashing.

Win choked a growl, "You can't do that."

"Watch me," the tiger sneered and turned to leave.

But before she could go Win grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Fine! I am going to help you. But we are going to think things through, okay? No rushing into fights you can't handle."

"And what makes you think that I would do that?"

"Well, there is your temper…"

"Enough said about my temper," Tigress growled but then relaxed, "So when are we going to do it?"

"Depends on when you are ready. After all you are the one who knows what's gonna happen," Win told her.

Tigress knew that he was right; the only thing she needed him for was to stand guard. The rest was up to her. "Tomorrow night. Meet me by the lake in the forest."

"So we are going to leave the village? Tigress, are you sure that…"

"Yes, I am sure. I am not going to find him, just trying to figure out his plans. It's not going to be dangerous."

Win shrugged, "If you say so. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"What made you so tired?" Tigress asked the sleepy wolf.

"Stood guard all night. People have begun to doubt Mama Lin's power. They are not sure of how good she is protecting the village. I and some others offered to give them extra security. I think I am regretting it now. So I see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow _night_," Tigress corrected him, "By the lake. You better not forget it."

Win yawned, "Don't worry; I'll be there."

Tigress gave him a small smile, "Sleep well, Win."

"Thanks. But please remember to knock next time."

* * *

><p>"You are causing yourself too many problems, girl."<p>

Tigress looked up, confused, "Excuse me?"

"I know about your and Win's plans," Mama Lin said as she walked around in the kitchen.

The tiger narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to stop us?"

Mama Lin shook her head, "I told you that I trusted you. I still do. It is your choice; I just don't think that it's a good idea."

Tigress flattened her ears. So much for 'your choice'. "I know what I am doing."

"If you are saying it," Mama Lin murmured.

"I… _We _are going to be fine. Trust me."

"I do, girl. I do."

* * *

><p>AN: I know that 'soul travel' is something different, but I needed a name for my weird travel thing. Hope you understand it anyways.

So my practice to my play started, so you have to wait some time before the next chapter. Sorry!


	11. Just Necessary

A/N: Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! I didn't mean to wait so long for making this chapter. But then I worked on TSFGT, my play, been on a long trip with my school and the time just flew by! Again, I am so sorry. And to make it even worse, I am working on a whole new story. More information about that when the first chapter is finished.

Did you know (search through my tired brain to find something) that the 'Friends Forever-series' should be three stories? First 'Friends Forever', then 'Shadow Of The First' and then the last should be 'Walking Along The River Of Time'. But because my lust to write this story has fallen and I have many other plans WATROT will never be written. Sorry, but I promise you there will come a lot of other stories from me.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, Just Necessary **

"You want to prove it?"

"Forget it, Win."

"Not that it would make a big difference; we both know who the winner would be."

"This is just stupid."

"It was you who started."

"But I am the one who is right!"

"That's a lie."

"Can't you just act serious for once in your life?"

"I am acting serious; this is a very important subject."

"It's not. "

"Then why do you care so much about it?"

Tigress crossed her arms over her chest and sent him a look that showed her mood. "I do not," she huffed.

"Then why do you keep saying that you are right?" Win asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Because I am!"

"No, you are not."

"Fine, then we are just as good."

But that wasn't enough for Win. "You know that _I_ am the fastest," he told her while he couldn't help but smirk.

"You are wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes," she answered flatly, tired of the conversation.

"Okay, okay. Let's just say that we are both fast."

Tigress turned her back to him and started to walk away. "Now when we have cleared that up can we please change subject?" she said, the irritation filling her voice.

Win quickened his walking and soon he was beside her. In some time they walked in silence before he couldn't keep the question inside him anymore. "So… Who is the strongest?"

Throwing up her paws in frustration Tigress turned to him, "Why does it matter?"

"Just useful information."

"It's not."

"You are only saying that because you afraid of losing to me," he mocked her and only barely managed to avoid her swinging fist, "Hey, take it easy! You could have hit me! Just calm down!"

"I'll calm down when you stop being annoying," Tigress muttered.

Taking a step closer to her Win said, "I am only trying to lift up the mood." After seeing her dark face he added, "But maybe it isn't working."

"You think?" Tigress sneered before rubbing her temples in a try to get her headache to disappear. "We have to focus on the mission instead of silly arguments," she told the black wolf beside her.

"My thoughts become dark when I think of the mission. I don't want that," Win explained, sighing.

Getting curious, Tigress asked, "What dark thoughts?"

"Thoughts of fighting Mang. You know that I don't like the idea of confronting him."

"Then let me battle against him."

"You really think that I would leave you on your own in this? Tigress, that's not happening. Mang may be my brother but if he threatens anyone I hold dear then he will regret it."

Tigress nodded silently, drifting into her own thoughts. Suddenly, after the two friends had been walking in some time, she started to talk again. "I think that it's you," she said without taking her eyes from the road.

"Me what?" Win said, not understanding what she meant.

"About being the strongest." She let out a deep sigh before continuing, "It was you who defeated Chiao Lo when I couldn't."

Win was silent for a moment before giving her a small smile. "You wanna hear a secret?"

"What?"

"I didn't exactly defeat Chiao Lo," Win admitted, causing Tigress to look at him in shock. Was it true that he had lied to her?

"And what does that mean?" she asked him.

Pausing to get some air into his lungs Win looked her over to try and figure out how her reaction would be. "When I fought him we kinda started a fire. You know that, right?"

"My friends had a bigger problem with controlling it, so yes."

"Well, at a time when he attacked me I defended myself with kicking him away. He landed directly in the flames."

"But that…"

"Didn't kill him. He was on his way out when a burning log fell. He couldn't escape it." When she didn't answer he asked, "You do understand what that means, right?"

Glancing shortly at him she said, "You didn't kill him."

"On some point I did but still… I never like the thought of being a murderer."

"Win, you are no murderer. You only protected your family and me," Tigress told him quietly.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been that lucky."

"You would have ended up dead," Tigress answered with a serious voice.

Win gave her an annoyed look. "Well thank you for believing in me," he said sarcastically.

"It's the truth. If I couldn't beat him then there's no way that you could."

The black wolf placed his paw above his heart, "Ouch. That hurt."

"You can take it." She turned away from him to take a look at her surroundings. The weather was unusual calm, almost sunny. Children were running around while their parents carefully kept an eye on them. The village was slowly returning to normal after their leader's dead. But the uncertainty about their future wasn't easy to forget. The tiger and the wolf was taking a walk around the village, wanting a private talk before the happening tonight.

"And tell me again why we can't just do the thing, whatever it is, in the village."

"Because we can't risk being disturbed," Tigress told him once again, holding back a sigh. "And because I don't want Mama Lin to stop us," she quietly muttered under her breath.

But Win's good ears heard it. "Wait a minute! Mama Lin doesn't think it is a good idea?"

Tigress avoided his eyes, "She didn't exactly say that."

"But she is against the plan?"

"She isn't too happy about it, but she let me go. But why is her opinion so important?" Tigress asked while sending him a blaming glance, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. But I also know that you sometimes rush into things," Win explained, "Mama Lin is wise. She can often notice things that…"

"If we don't do something, then nothing will happen," Tigress angrily cut him off.

Giving up Win sighed, "Fine, we'll do what you say."

"Good. By the lake…"

"Tonight," he finished for her, "I know. You told me it thousand times today."

"Then you better remember it," Tigress said before dropping on all fours.

Win managed to stop her before she could start running, "Where are you going?"

"To meditate."

"Can't I go with you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you destroy my concentration. See you tonight, Win," she said before sprinting away.

"By the lake! Remember it!" he yelled after her, mostly as a try to make her smile. When she didn't even look back he grunted in dissatisfaction.

As he turned to go to his own business he nearly walked into the little wolf that had been standing behind him. "Keung! You gave me some of a scare there, boy! What are you doing?"

The gray wolf looked at him suspiciously, "What's going to happen at the lake tonight?"

"Nothing," Win roughly said, "and you should learn to keep your ears for yourself."

"It was you who spoke so loud," Keung gave back. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized something, "You are going to find Mang, aren't you?"

"Noooooo….."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, we aren't!"

"Can I come with you?" the boy asked to Win's shock.

Trying to make his voice as hard as when his parents had scolded him Win said, "Absolutely not! And we are not going to fight Mang!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"We are, uhm…" An imagined light bulb appeared on top of Win's head, "We are going on a date!"

Keung lifted his eyebrow in a skeptical glance, "You are?"

"Yes, we are!" Win said, trying to sound proud.

Placing his arms in front of his chest Keung asked, "And whose idea was that?"

"It was…" Win trailed off. "Why do you even want to know that?"

Keung just shrugged, "You aren't brave enough to ask her so…"

"Hey! What's that about me not being brave?"

"It took you like twenty years to tell her that you like her so I don't really believe that you already have asked her on a date," Keung mocked.

"Why are you so mean today? And why do you know all that about me and Tigress?"

"Mom talks about you two. A lot actually," Keung added.

Win face-palmed, "Just great! Now I am gossip-subject for the women."

"It's not like it's that bad…" Keung changed decision when he saw Win's dark expression, "Actually it is. But it could be worse."

"How?"

"If you didn't have that date with Tigress tonight."

Not that it comforted Win at all; he actually didn't had a date with the tiger he liked. But Keung of course didn't know that.

"So can I come with you?" Keung suddenly asked.

"What? No!" Win made a grimace, "Do you even know what a date is?"

Keung gave him a dead stare, "I'm nine! Of course I know!"

"But you have never been on one!"

"Have you?" the little wolf gave back.

Ouch. Win just stared at the boy, trying to figure him out. "Okay, this subject is official over."

"Come on! Please! I promise I will behave well!"

"What would you even do on the date?"

"Help you, of course!"

"I do not need help!"

"Yes, you do!"

Growling, Win kneeled down to take the little wolf by his shoulder, "Listen; you are not coming with us tonight, you are not going to tell anyone where we are, and you are never going to mention this subject again. Okay?"

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you do not do as I just told you I will tell Mama Lin that you called her 'an old grumpy lady' last week. We both know how angry she gets when people call her old," Win threatened the boy.

After some seconds Keung gave up, "Fine. You win."

"You didn't say it right," the black wolf hummed, completely amused over the situation.

"Win wins," Keung corrected himself.

The older wolf laughed, "I never get tired of hearing that."

* * *

><p>"You are late," Tigress said without taking her eyes away from the water.<p>

"Sorry," Win muttered, sitting down beside her. As he did, Tigress rose. "What did I do now?" he asked, irritated over her behavior.

"You will stay here and watch out while I'll do what I have to do," Tigress told him. She still hadn't explained him what she was going to do; the soul travel thing was too hard to explain.

"Wait! That's what you needed me for? To stand guard? That's just lame."

"That's just necessary. Make sure that no one disturbs me, understood?"

"Tigress…" Win tried but the tiger refused to listen.

Tigress was already started to walk away, but turned her head back to say, "I am going to be fine. Just stay here." With that she disappeared between the trees. When she was sure that she was out of Win's sight she sat down, her back leaning against a trunk.

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself as when she had done it the first time with Mama Lin. But right now there was no one to help her. She had to do it on her own. But she knew that she was able to do it. She knew that she _had_ to do it, and that somehow comforted her.

Mang wasn't going to get away with what he had done. She wasn't going to let him. Not only he had threatened her, but he had killed Huei Woo. And still, Tigress had the feeling the worst hadn't happened yet.

Closing her eyes Tigress let all thoughts disappear from her head except for one;_ I am going to find you, Mang._ Slowly she drifted into the state she had been in last time. A gentle wind touching her fur was the last thing she felt. After what seemed like seconds she found herself in an unfamiliar cave.

A weak campfire was the only light, but yet it was enough for her to see the brown wolf sitting in front of it. His fur was ruffled and dried mud was clinging into the dark locks. By looking out of the cave's entrance Tigress understood that he couldn't be too far away from the village. Mama Lin must still be managing to keep it hidden from him.

Moving closer to him Tigress tried to study him. What could possible make a person turn against his own family? A part of her already knew that it could be her fault. It all had happened when she had arrived, when she had caused them so many troubles. But she wouldn't feel guilt, she wouldn't blame herself. Mang didn't deserve that.

Suddenly the wolf looked up, and if Tigress felt how his eyes searched directly at the place she should have been. She glanced back and suddenly she felt herself getting lost into the dark eyes. The scene around her changed; the cave and Mang were no longer there.

Instead there was chaos, wolves running a round and torches nearly flickering out as a sign of the panic. A little wolf, not more than a few years old, shouted out in fear. Instantly, a white adult wolf was by his side. Tigress recognized her immediately.

"Hsueh?"

But the female wolf didn't answer. She was kneeling down beside the child, trying to comfort it. That was when Tigress realized who the little wolf was. Still, she had never imagined Mang looking so helpless.

If Mang and Hsueh were there… That meant that Heuen also had to be there somewhere. And Win… Win must not have been born yet! The panic… This had be the time when the wolves had to leave the Valley of Peace.

The scene changed again, and now she was back at the underground village were the wolves had lived after Huei Woo had lost the fight with Chiao Lo. Mang was now a little older, training what Tigress recognized as Kung Fu. The tiger started to feel uncomfortable when she realized that the wolf was reminding her of herself when she was at that age.

Again the scene only last in some seconds. Now she was at a bank, two wolves beside her. The oldest was Mang, of course, and the younger one with black fur had to be Win. Suddenly, Mang dived into the water and moments after he broke the surface, gasping for air while holding an unconscious tiger in his arms.

Win helped them up, while Tigress watched them trying to wake the little tiger. The little tiger that was her. Darkness filled her vision and a laughter she instantly recognized as Shadow's sounded.

Tigress opened her eyes to find some green eyes staring down at her. Her fist shot up as a try to defend herself, but she quickly stopped the attack as she noticed that the person looking down at her was Win. Not Shadow or Mang, but Win. She slowly sat up with Win's support, heart racing. Not only because of the fact that Shadow finally had reached her again, but because that she had found out of something she had never known.

Win hadn't been the one to pull her out of the water so long time ago. He hadn't been the one to save her.

Mang had.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally done! Aren't you just proud of me? Well, I hope this chapter made toy happy, my dear readers. I promise I will try and update more often. Still, you will have to be patient no matter what.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	12. Wise Words

A/N: Sorry… I am just so busy and I have so many plans for my other stories. Just to make it clear: I will NOT abandon this story, there will just not be a story after 'Shadows Of The Past' is finished. So calm down, people ;)

I do not own Kung Fu Panda *the point of repeating yourself?*

**Shadows Of The Past, Wise Words **

Tigress continued staring directly into the air with empty eyes. Win was starting to get nervous, well, he was starting to get even more nervous.

"Uhm, Tigress…?"

But the tiger's eyes remained blank. Thoughts flew through her brain in a mazing speed, too fast for her to notice them all. But one thing was clear; she was confused. Was her vision true? Had Mang been the one to pull her up from the water? Had he really saved her life? And if it was true, then what about Win? Where was he in all this? Which roles did he then play?

"Tigress, please. Say something, anything," Win begged, waving his paw in front of her face.

Taking some deep breaths to keep the dizziness away, Tigress finally managed to get out some words, "I'm fine. Just… wait."

"Can I get you anything? Water, food, anything? Come on, Tigress, you are scaring the crap out of me here!"

"This is a weird date," a new voice sounded.

Win turned around to see Keung staring at them. Forgetting to be mad at the little wolf for following them, he called instead, "Keung! Get Mama Lin!"

"No!" Tigress exclaimed, getting to her knees, "No. I am fine. But what are you doing here, Keung?"

"Win invited me," he said while pointing at the black wolf.

"Wait! What?" Win shook his head, "I didn't! It was a lie, he's lying, he's a liar!"

Tigress turned to him, "You invited him?"

"No! Didn't you listen to me?"

"Then what is he doing here?"

"I don't know!"

"I told you not to bring anyone with you on this mission!"

"Mission?" Keung asked, stepping between them, "But Win said it was a date!"

"He what?"

But before Keung could utter another word Win had clamped his paw over his mouth, "Sweet kid! Doesn't even know what he is saying!" He let out a nervous laugh and then hissed into the little wolf's ear, "You. Home. Now!"

"But…"

"Now, Keung!" Tigress and Win yelled in unison. After a last disappointed glance, the little wolf finally turned around and did what he was told.

Win sighed in relief, but it all quickly disappeared as he saw Tigress' eyes. The tiger crossed her arms, "A date? You told him it was a date?"

"I had to come up with something…."

"I know you, Win; you could have come up with something better."

"I was under tough pressure…. Hey, hey! Wait a minute! What would you have told him?"

"Nothing. I would just have told the kid to go home."

"And you think that he would have listened to you?"

"I can be very convincing."

"Correction; you can be very scary. But admit it; this place could be a perfect place for a date."

Tigress shook her head, "Not by nighttime and you definitely have to do something more romantic than me doing a soul travel."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Tigress stopped as she caught Win's glance, "That is not important. We need to go back to the village."

"To sleep, hopefully?"

"To talk with your dad."

Win widened his eyes, "Why?"

"You are not going to talk with him; it's just me who has some unanswered questions."

"Like what?"

"Nothing that you are supposed to hear."

The black wolf sighed, "Come on!"

"I'll explain it all later."

"Yeah, right."

"Win."

"Fine. We'll find Dad."

* * *

><p>Heuen was surprised when she told Win to leave, but Tigress hadn't expected anything else. "So what can I help you with?"<p>

"I need some answers and I think you could help me with that. I wouldn't ask Hsueh…" She sighed. Why not just hit the sore spot now? "It's going to be about Mang. At least some parts."

The wolf nodded slowly, "I appreciate your concern. What do you want to know?"

"The day where I first met Win, the day where I nearly drowned."

"I remember that day."

"But I don't. Only small parts, but that's all."

"You have a good reason; you were unconscious most of that day."

Tigress looked him over "I need to know what happened that day."

"Didn't Win…?"

"I need to get the story from someone who isn't Win."

"I believe I understand. I'll try to help you the best that I can, but it all happened so long ago. You were all just cubs. Or maybe you couldn't call Mang that; he was after all a teenager at that time. A very quiet one, but he knew what he wanted. He could spend all day practicing Kung Fu. His dream was to be a warrior."

Tigress got a bad feeling while listening to Heuen. Young Mang reminded her too much of herself. And if there was one person that Tigress wouldn't like to feel alike with it was him.

"The day when we met…"

"Yes, yes. It was one of those days where Win and Mang were out of the village. Hsueh could never relax on those days. And exactly that day the peace was over. That little trip ended with the boys coming home with a little tiger. You have changed so much since then. You were so little… And so awful thin. Mang had no problems at all with carry you. At first I thought you were some poor homeless orphan, but then Mang told me about whom your master was. You must understand that not all wolves are too happy about Shifu."

"May I ask what your thoughts are about him?"

Heuen rubbed his neck, "I still wished that he, everyone, would try and look at us without the disgust in their eyes. For me Shifu is blind, and I wish that he as well at everyone would see the truth. If I got the chance I would show him it, but I would not take revenge. They are only blind while Chiao Lo was the one who blinded them."

"Wise words."

"Thank you. But Win was so determined. Kept saying that he was your friend and that he was responsible for you."

"Because he saved my life," Tigress continued.

Heuen smiled. "So he has told you that sentence too? But he was right about what to do with you. You were what I would call a blinded child. Innocent. And that was what I convinced the other families about. So we were allowed to keep you at our house while you were sick. But with Hsueh's good care and food you were quickly back to health. But we couldn't let go of you that fast, so you were here some time after your sickness. You and Win made a strong friendship in those days. But finally, we had to let go of you and you know the rest of the story yourself."

Tigress waited for a moment before asking, "Heuen, what did your sons tell you about how they found me?"

The wolf looked at her, surprised, "They said that they had seen you in the river, struggling, and then they jumped in after you."

"Both of them?"

"That's what they said. But the important thing is that you was rescued, am I right?"

"Of course you are. Heuen, can I ask you one more question? I want to know what Mang has said about me when I weren't there. What did he think of me?"

Heuen gave her a grim smile, "Mang never said much. Not even as young. Such a quiet child. But he could be aggressive, and he often was that towards you. But you must try and understand him, Tigress; even though he just was a cub he remember our escape from the Valley of Peace. He remembered how the villagers treated him. And in his eyes you were one of them."

"He never liked me, did he? I remember how I was scared of his cold glares when he looked at me."

"I also understand how you felt about him. But young Mang didn't hate you, Tigress. Actually, he was very interested in you. I think he tried to figure out who you were, if he could trust you. I remember while you were sick how he would stand by your bed and just stare at you, careful not to wake you up. But when you were awake he quickly shoved you away by his harsh words and cold eyes. And you, Tigress, naturally kept you close to Win. But when you two were playing, I could often find Mang watching you. You chose Win as your friend, which I of course understand, but I believe that Mang maybe had wanted that you chose him."

Tigress stared at him, stunned. "Why? He never…"

"Showed you it? Maybe I am completely wrong about what I said, Tigress. But maybe Mang wanted the person he saved to show more interest in him, the same way as he did with you. Though, I don't think he ever managed to figure you out. I don't think that he truly know who you are. And I am pretty sure that he isn't trying to figure you out anymore."

The two sat in silence after that. Tigress could feel how a headache was on its way. Finally she said, "Thank you for telling me your thoughts, Heuen." She stood up from her chair, "Please greet Hsueh from me when she comes back."

Heuen nodded, "I will. I hope I have helped you."

Tigress gave him a warm smile, "You have. Thank you again, but I need to go now. Say hello to Win when he comes back."

The wolf looked surprised by the fact she wasn't going to see him now. The tiger usually would be near his son. He cleared his throat before saying, "Of course. Goodnight, Tigress."

"Goodnight," Tigress said and then closed the door after her. The cold night air met her immediately. Once again she thought Heuen's words over. Okay, so she had kind of made Mang hate her. Not so nice a thought. But what could she do about it now? And after all, Mang was no more an innocent cub but an enemy. Giving him a chance to understand her would only end with her own death.

Past was past and she couldn't change it. End of that problem.

She was on her way to Mama Lin's house when a little figure stood in front of her. "Keung," Tigress sighed, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Even though Tigress knew little about children, she could figure out that this was way over the wolf's bedtime.

"I was, but then I saw you out of my window," he answered and then tilted his head, "If you and Win weren't on a date, then what were you doing?"

Tigress groaned, "Please, Keung. Just forget it. Kids like you wouldn't understand it anyway." The wolf eyes widened, and Tigress realized that her words could be misunderstood. "No, no, no, no."

But the grin didn't leave Keung's face, "You two kissed?"

Tigress didn't know if she should be relieved or not, "No, we didn't do… Anything like that." She sighed, trying to find a way out of the situation. Finally she got an idea. Maybe not the best, but better than the wolf keep thinking that she and Win had done such… Romantic things. She kneeled down to his level, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!" the cub exclaimed and leaned closer.

"We are trying to find Mang. Earlier tonight wasn't a date, but a mission. But you must not tell anyone, understand? It's very important."

"If I don't say anything, then can I be a part of all this?"

"Uh…" But the wolf's pleading eyes worked, "Okay… You can be our, uh, spy in the village. Just keep an eye on everyone and see if anyone is acting suspicious."

"I can do that!"

"Good. But first you need a good night's sleep. Back in bed with you."

Keung nodded and turned around, "Goodnight, Master Tigress!" But then he stopped in his run, "You know what? I am sure Win wish it was a real date. He really likes you." And with that he left, disappearing into his window back into his bed.

Tigress stared at the house, stunned. In one night people had told her more than she could handle. A soft bed would be nice right now. Just too bad she didn't have a soft one. She sighed once again and continued walking towards Mama Lin's house. Any bed would be nice right now. Especially with this headache.

She groaned. The pain was getting worse. Lack of sleep, probably. It was first when she reached the door as she realized that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"_Missed me?"_

Widening her eyes, Tigress choked a gasp. Why was he here? Why was Shadow back? Though, as she looked around, she couldn't find him. She couldn't find the shadow. But the voice had been there, high and clear.

The door opened and a paw pulled her inside. Mama Lin closed the door forcefully, and placed Tigress in a chair. "What's happening?" the tiger asked.

Mama Lin sent her a sharp glance, "You know that as well as I."

"You heard him too?"

"I sensed him. I am sorry, girl, but my shield against him is breaking down."

It took some seconds before Tigress fully understood her words. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. Shadow was once again free to haunt her.

* * *

><p>AN: So, so sorry for the wait. I had my exams, my play, problems with my play, was on vacation and have started my own novel. So as you can guess, I have enough to write. I'll try and update sooner next time.


	13. Nearly Hidden

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait, guys. You know why.

Did you know that I forget the 'behind the scene knowledge' in the last chapter? I am such a… Can't remember anything. But here's the chapter.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

**Shadows Of The Past, Nearly Hidden **

Tigress didn't leave the house for days. Win was getting worried, but Mama Lin didn't allow him to visit her. She didn't even tell him what was going on. The waiting time was killing him, and he was starting having thoughts about knocking the door down and just storm into the house.

Once again he stood in front of the door, knocking. He kept doing this in long time but nothing happened. "Come on! I know you are in there, you old, stupid…"

"Old, stupid what?" The door slammed open, but was closed again before Win could even blink. Mama Lin was now standing in front of him, hands on her hips. "What part of 'staying away' is it that you don't understand, boy?"

"The part of doing it," Win murmured. "Is she…?"

"She's fine. Just as she was two hours ago," she told him and when he opened the mouth again, she continued, "No, you are not allowed to go in. Yes, she agreed with this. No, I am not going to change my mind."

"Can you at least explain me what is going on?"

"I said I wouldn't change my mind. Try and pay attention. So no, I am not going to tell you anything."

"And why that?"

"Because I say so. Don't challenge your Mama, kid. I always know best."

Win shook his head. "No you don't. You just think so. Now, let me talk with her. Just for a minute."

"No."

"You are going to let me in."

"No."

"You are going to open the door."

"No."

"You are going to call Tigress out."

"No."

And that was when he couldn't take it anymore. Win showed her his teeth and growled dangerously. "That's it. You have obviously lost your mind. I'm taking the decisions now, and I am going to see her."

As he walked past her, she didn't stop him and she didn't say a word. But when he reached out for the knob, she laid a paw on his shoulder. "If you go in there, then you are letting the danger walking straight towards her. Do you want to lose her?"

Win closed his eyes. He let his paw hang over the knob in some seconds, before finally letting it fall back down beside him. "Fine. Have it your way. But if I find out that this is against her will…."

"Then you are going to eat me, you big bad wolf. Don't you worry, kid. I am taking good care of her."

The black wolf looked her into the eyes, but then turned around and walked away. Mama Lin sighed as she watched him go, both the walked inside the house, closing the door quickly behind her.

"Was that truly necessary?" Tigress asked, coming out from her room.

"Yes," Mama Lin said as she turned her back to her. On the table was a candle, and the wolf picked it up carefully.

Tigress looked at her with big eyes. "He's just worried. It won't hurt if you calm him down."

"He would not understand things like this."

"He…"

"He can't see Shadow, so he isn't able to understand the situation fully. People like us, girl, are alone."

"Like us?"

"Us that see."

Tigress' eyes narrowed. "So we should just isolate ourselves? I wouldn't call that a great plan."

"I don't care what you call it, girl. The important thing is that you follow it."

The tiger quietly shook her head. "I feel bad for Win. You are torturing him."

"I know what I am doing. But apparently people don't trust me anymore. They think my age have taken my sanity. But it is them who are the fools. My mind is perfectly fine."

"You have high thoughts about yourself, you know that?"

"I know everything, girl," Mama Lin chuckled. "Have you read the scrolls?"

"Halfway," Tigress quickly said. "There's a lot to understand."

Mama Lin sighed and walked past her. "You need to be quicker," she told the tiger after having walked into the room where he had collected one of the scrolls. She now placed it in Tigress' hands. "You have to learn it."

"I've done nothing for days than to read. It's not my fault that you have millions of these," Tigress said while holding up the old scroll.

"But if Shifu had asked you to do it, you wouldn't have been complaining," the wolf murmured, but Tigress heard it.

"I thought we had decided not to bring my master into this."

"I thought so, but it's you who keep bringing him up."

Tigress widened her eyes, but then sneered. "I do not."

"Oh yes, you do. When you are asleep you can't stop saying their names."

"I talk in sleep?"

"Yes, and it has become annoying. I actually need sleep."

"I apologize for missing my friends," the female tiger said sarcastically. Then she sighed and moved her focus to the scroll. Mama Lin sat down in front of her as the tiger started to read once again.

"I am not trying to be mean, girl. You know that." She waited for an answer, but Tigress didn't as much as look up from the scroll. "I can't let Win in…"

Now Tigress glanced at her. "Why?" she asked with a hard voice.

"I used to be able to keep Shadow out of the village. Now I am just able to keep him out of my own house. And it doesn't help with that boy opening the door all the time!" She paused for a moment. "We need to keep the door closed, or Shadow might slip in. Do you understand that?"

Tigress nodded sadly, but then started reading again. She missed the Jade Palace so much right now. In the last few days her only company had been Mama Lin, and that wasn't the best situation. The old wolf was getting on her nerves, and Tigress was sure that Mama Lin felt the same way about her.

If she just could tell Win what was going on… It would make everything much easier. But when was the last time that her life had been easy?

"Mang," she suddenly said. "What do you know about him?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Where is he right now?"

"Outside the village. Apparently my powers are still strong enough to keep _him_ out of here."

"And what's his plan?"

Mama Lin lifted one of her eyebrows. "You could try and find out yourself. You are obviously good at realizing your soul."

Tigress snorted. "Last time I did that my whole world was turned upside down." She then became silent again as she remembered how it had been Mang that had saved her from the river.

"I told you that you owed him something," Mama Lin said wisely.

"I do not! I saved him when he was caught by Chiao Lo. That makes it up!"

"But he didn't kill you when he had the chance. Remember that, girl?"

"Of course I remember, but I also remember all the times where he has tried to kill me after that fight! And why are you defending him anyways?"

"There are a lot of people that I have called 'my child'. I have seen little kids growing into strong warriors. I have seen their happiness, and I have seen them when they took their last breath." The wolf's eyes became dark of sorrow. "Huei Woo was my friend. He didn't live a second where I wasn't there. Now he has joined the next world while I am stuck here, teaching a stubborn girl-child."

Tigress growled. "I am not…" But she changed her mind when she met Mama Lin's glance. "Okay, maybe I am stubborn. But that does not make me stupid."

The old wolf nodded quietly, but then rose and turned her back to her. Tigress watched her as she started making the soup they were going to have for dinner. The tiger had to hold in a grimace by the thought. But as the minutes went by she realized that Mama Lin hadn't answered her question. But instead of repeating the question, she came up with a whole new one.

"Mama Lin, how old are you?"

To her surprise the wolf started to laugh. "I can reveal that I am older than Shifu. Is that enough for you?"

"That's old," Tigress muttered under her breath. She then widened her eyes in surprise as she realized she had offended her own master.

Mama Lin laughed even harder when she noticed the tiger's expression. "Don't you worry, kid. I am sure that Shifu didn't hear you."

And suddenly Tigress' lips formed a smile. A little spark of happiness had been lit and that was all she needed. Right now, in the little house with only a fireplace to warm them in the cold night, it felt safe. Maybe the days with Mama Lin wouldn't be that bad.

The old wolf placed a cup of tea in front of her. She then sat down again, and her face became sorrowful. Tigress saw it, and suddenly the warm feeling was gone.

"I protect Mang because he also is one of my many kids."

"Your kids?"

"The whole village is my children. Everyone I care for and protect are my children. Why do you think that I am called 'Mama' Lin?"

Tigress understood her, and she sure enough had begun to feel that she was some little kid that Mama Lin was taking care of. The wolf was always watching her, correcting her, but also comforting her when she needed it.

"But Mang isn't a part of the village anymore."

Mama Lin sighed. "He has made some mistakes, that's true."

"Then why don't you help him get on the right path?" Tigress asked. When the wolf didn't answer, she became angry. "You are defending him! Protecting him! But not helping him?!"

"I tried! But he wouldn't listen! Now everything I say to him could just as well be the wind!"

And then was when Tigress realized something. "You have talked to him," she whispered. "When?"

"A day after you arrived."

"You… He was so close, and you did nothing?"

"I talked with him."

"But that isn't enough! If you are going to bring Mang back to his senses, then you have to beat it into him!"

Mama Lin shook her head. "You don't know him, girl. He was a nice kid. Shy, but nice. In the start I though he maybe was… He was so distant and full of anger… I though he was one of us."

"Is he?"

"No. I found out when I trained him."

It felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "You trained him?!"

"A mistake of mine, I admit. But he couldn't do much. His life was as a real Kung Fu Warrior, and he quickly gave up with the seeing."

"So you taught him something?"

"A little. I must say that he was much more patient than you. That helped him a lot."

Tigress rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Well, isn't it just nice that you decide to tell me that now?"

"Relax, girl. I taught him nearly nothing, and I doubt he is able to do anything now. But strength, yes, he has that. You have fought him, so you know what you are fighting against."

"Are there anything else you also have forgotten to tell me," Tigress asked, hoping for a 'no'.

"Actually, there is," Mama Lin said while folding her hands. "I lied when I said that I knew nothing about your parents."

Tigress then knew she had been wrong if she thought she could get a good day with Mama Lin. Right now she was sure that she was going to murder the wolf before the night was over. "You… Tell me what you know!"

"Calm down. I did what I did to keep you safe. I needed you to focus in the training. But now I think the truth might help you. I have to warn you; it's a long story."

The female tiger hardened her glance. "Tell me."

"What we are, girl, don't now have a name. We have been called many things, but not one of the names remained forever. But what we do is to see. Everything has a spirit, even the dead thing as trees. We can see those spirits when none other can. We can create a connection to the spirits. We have the powers to do that. Not many have the powers. Many had been killed because of it. So far I know that the power lives in the family. My father grandfather could see, and so could your mother."

"My…?"

"Mother. In my life I have met a lot of persons, girl. I have lived in a long time." She paused and rubbed her neck while sighing. "I wouldn't mind get some rest. I have lived a good life. But I just keep living. And I think, girl, that it is because of you."

"Me?"

"You and all the others that need my teaching. You need someone to guide you, and that's why I am here. My grandfather told me what he could, and I travelled around the country to learn more. I am here to teach. You are here to learn. But not only learn, you also have to control it. Because when there began to be less of us, the power became stronger. And now you, Tigress, are one of the last, if not the last one. And all the power… It is in you."

Tigress looked away for a moment. "They talked about a prophecy…"

"Yes, there has been spoken about the bearer of that power. It would be a she, and no one would have knowledge of her beginning. And when Shifu heard of, the little girl with the amazing strength that had ended up in the orphanage without anyone knowing how, it was clear that he thought it could be you. But of course he wanted you not to be the bearer."

"Because of the bad side."

"Correctly. You already know that the power also is dark, and if you don't learn how to control that, the dark side will take over your body, and then everything will be lost. The dark power will destroy everything. But if you can control it, you will be able to live as you want."

"But what has all that to do with my mother?"

Mama Lin nodded sadly. "About twenty-eight years ago I was travelling once again. I had just visited a village when I came pass a river. And by that river, nearly hidden by bushes, was a tiger. Actually there were two tigers. She had a little baby with her. She was crying and I asked her what was wrong. But she refused to answer, and just continued crying."

Tigress was staring at her with big eyes, nearly forgetting how to breathe. She knew that Mama Lin was talking about her and her mother. The mother she had no memory of. Finally she was learning how she got to the orphanage.

"When I looked at her, I could see she was something special. Just like me. Except that she was younger and had no idea of how to control it. I realized that she must have been running away from the village. It happened often at that time that we were called crazy and dangerous. If she was caught then she was going to get locked in or worse."

The wolf stopped and met Tigress' deep eyes. "I don't know how, but somehow she knew that she could trust me. She held out her baby while pleading me to help it. She said that it would be in danger with her. I took the baby and leaned closer to her. I let her look into me only eye, and I told her that I could train both she and the baby when it grow up. Her face showed horror and she asked me if it was cursed too. I tried to tell her that it wasn't a curse, but no matter what I said, she was sure that the baby would be better off dead than if it would be like her."

"She didn't…"

"There's more, girl. I told the tiger that the child had a chance for living a normal life, because not all in the family get the power. My parents were normal, but if you look at me it's a different sight. The tiger then looked at her cub, and then back at me. She told me to take the child with me, but I must not raise it. I should drop it a safe place where it would have good life, but then I should forget all about it. The less the cub was involved in such things that I could do, the less chance was it that the cub would be able to such things later. That was what she meant."

"You dropped me off at the Bao Gu Orphanage," Tigress whispered.

"Yes. I promised the tiger to bring you to a safe place and then continue my travel alone. The tiger was still sitting by the flood when I walked away, and I haven't seen her since. I found the Bao Gu Orphanage, and I decided to leave you there."

Mama Lin finished and waited patiently for Tigress to answer. But in long time there was only silence. Tigress then turned her head towards the wolf. "Do you know what you did? Did you know that the years at Bao Gu was some of the worse I've had? Why didn't you let me have a family? Why didn't you help my mother with escaping?"

Now it was Mama Lin's turn to not answering. Finally Tigress got enough and rose from the chair. "Well, thank you," she said harshly and then opened the door and went outside, leaving the wolf to sit alone in the house.

* * *

><p>AN: So I made this chapter longer than I usually do in this story. Hope that'll make up the waiting time. Hope you enjoyed it.


	14. In The Hands Of Shadow

A/N: So sorry for the wait, people! But this time I actually have a good reason!

Did you know that I now have redone half of Friends Forever? The story still isn't my best, but it have become longer with less grammar and spelling mistakes.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, In The Hands Of Shadow **

Tigress stormed out of the house, not thinking of what she was doing. She just needed to get away. Away from the traitor wolf, away from this stupid village, away from everything.

She just wanted to get back home to the Jade Palace. That was where she belonged; she knew that now. They would all be happy to see her, now when they all believed she was dead. Tigress looked forward to see their faces, when she met them again.

A happy ending to the story.

That was what she wanted. And now she had the chance of getting it.

But then there was Win. He wouldn't just let her go; she both knew that. So what should she do?

Ran off, and leave Win to follow her or stay back?

Or should she remain here and just avoid Mama Lin?

She just wanted to get away.

So she started to run. As she nearly flew past the villagers houses, a familiar voice called after her. "Tigress!" But she just continued running.

If she stopped now, it would get harder to leave when the time was. If she did it now, she wouldn't give herself the time to think it through. And Win…

She shook her head and speeded up. Soon she was far away from the village, from Mama Lin.

How dared she lie to her? She had told her she knew nothing about her parent, but of course that was not true! Tigress knew that now.

It was such an important subject, and that wolf had kept it as a secret! How dared she?

And then there was Mang… Mama Lin had trained him! How could she be so stupid?! The last thing she needed was the evil wolf got even more powerful.

What if he knew more than Mama Lin thought? Maybe he had faked being dumb? Maybe he also had powers…?

Just great! Like she wasn't in enough troubles already! She wondered how much information Mama Lin had given Mang about her… Maybe he was following her right now.

What should she do if she met him? Fighting, of course, but she had to lay a plan…

But right now she just wanted to run.

She passed many small rivers and a lot of rocks while running. The whole night she spent on getting away from the hidden village. An orange and black lightning rushing through the silent forest.

Finally, when the sun began to rise, she stopped. Finding a place near a tree, she lay down and curled herself into a ball, ready to sleep. She nearly didn't think when she did it; now she was just so tired that her needs took the control.

A second after lying down, Tigress was asleep. The dream was perfect; she dreamt of absolutely nothing.

It was first when she tried to wake up, the problems came.

She couldn't.

Her eyelids wouldn't move. The same with the rest of her body.

And Tigress panicked.

Her mind was perfectly awake, but her body refused to move. Even though her breathing should be quick, it had the same rhythm as if she still was asleep.

And that was when Tigress realized it; she was trapped in her own body.

She knew whose fault it was, even before she heard his voice.

"_I knew you would become stupid at some point." _

Tigress tried to growl, but no sound came out. Of course Shadow was the one doing this; who else should it be? And why was it that she had been stupid enough to think that she could actually get away from him?

"_Letting your guard down like that…" _

Once again, Tigress mentally cursed when she thought of Mama Lin. If only that wolf had spoken the truth, none of this would have happened.

Now she had to remember what the wolf had taught her, if she wanted to get away. She had to block Shadow out of her mind…

But now the shadow had the upper hand.

"_This is so much easier than I have thought. What should I make you do? Burn down some villages? Destroy the Jade Palace? Killing your friends?" _

Tigress' heart stopped for a moment. Could Shadow really make her do that? Did he really have that much control of her body?

As an answer to her question, her claws suddenly became unsheathed. Her paws formed into fists, and little wounds were made in her palms.

"_As I said; it's way too easy..." _

No! She wouldn't let it happen! Killing her friends… The thought made her feel sick! But right now she was in the hands of Shadow.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

She tried to growl, scream, yell, but nothing happened. Her body felt like it was made of rock, and her voice just didn't exist. She was the puppet and he was the puppet master.

And suddenly, she started to walk.

Tigress tried to take back the control, but even though her mind was screaming, her body just wouldn't listen. Where was he taking her?

"_You can just as well stop fighting. You lost your own will long time ago…" _

She was led deeper into the forest. It calmed her that she was heading that way she believed led to the Valley of Peace. But then what was Shadow going to do with her?

He forced her further and further, until finally her walk came to a stop. In front of her was a fallen tree, tilting as it had fallen from a hill. She came down on knees and crawled under it. Many bushes and other forms of plants were growing beside the tree, and Tigress now pulled it towards her, trying to cover her striped body.

Why was he hiding her?

She waited there in some minutes, her body totally relaxed. So Shadow wasn't worried anymore? Tigress desperately tried to figure out what was going on, but no idea came to her mind. What should she do? Actually, it was a stupid question; there was nothing at all she could do.

Shadow had the control of her body, and the only way she could fight back was with her mind. But how was she going to do that?

The sound of a branch being broken caught her attention. Her head turned towards the sound, and her body tensed up again.

Seconds later, a figure appeared. The trees nearly hid it perfectly, and Tigress could barely see it. But he was there.

Mang walked closer to her, his eyes moving every second. He was clearly looking for her. So he didn't know she was hiding right in front of him?

And why was it that Shadow was protecting her?

"_You are my toy. Not his." _The shadow's answer sounded inside her head. Tigress tried with all her might to growl; no one had the right to call her for a toy.

Mang had stopped at one of the trees, and carefully examined it with his paw. Suddenly, he turned around.

Tigress would have widened her eyes, if not for Shadow's control, as she realized he was turning in her directions. Fighting Mang had been hard enough, and she had actually lost, no matter how much she wanted to forget it.

Fighting Mang with no control of her movement was just crazy.

But then the brown wolf turned around and ran away. Tigress stared at the spot where he had been, while trying to figure out what was going on. What a day!

And what now? Would Shadow now forcing her towards the Valley of Peace where she would have to destroy her own home?

She wouldn't let him do it! Then she would rather kill herself!

But what had scared Mang away? Had he heard something or…? The answer was clear when Tigress could hear the sound of footsteps. Someone else was coming this way.

Tigress panicked as her body made itself ready to leap out from her hiding place. And then the person called out, "Tigress!"

The said tiger could have screamed. No! No, no, no! Why?

The person was Win.

He looked around, panting after having been running for a long time. Then he spotted the striped tiger that was crawling out from under a fallen log.

"Tigress! What were you thinking?!" he exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind?"

When she didn't answer, he called her name again. "Tigress?"

Tigress wanted to yell that he should run. That he should get away from here. But she couldn't. The only thing her mouth did was to unleash a snarl.

She mentally begged Shadow to stop it, but he only mocked her. _"Let's see how much he'll like you now." _

With a roar she leapt at the black wolf that quickly took a step aside. "Tigress?"

Tigress growled and jumped forward, claws ready to rip him to pieces.

* * *

><p>"Mama Lin?" Hsueh called as she knocked on the wolf's door. "Mama Lin?"<p>

Suddenly, the door was opened by an angry-looking wolf. "Can I help you?" she asked, even though her voice was everything else than happy.

"Have you seen Win?" the worried mother asked. "He just disappeared, and he really shouldn't be out at this time of night…"

"He's a big boy. He can handle himself," Mama Lin muttered and was about to close the door.

Hsueh was quick, and stopped the old wolf before she could do it. "After what happened to Huei Woo I won't take any chances. I thought he maybe was with Tigress. Are they here?"

"No. Tigress left almost a half day ago."

"She left? Wasn't she supposed to stay in your house?"

"She was, but that changed. Excuse me, but I have important things to do."

Again, Hsueh was too quick. "Have you any idea of where she would go? Win would follow her anywhere, so the chance of them being together is big. And we have to find them."

Lin scratched the back of her head. "My guess is that Tigress is on her way back to the Jade Palace."

"What? Why?"

"We didn't exactly get along."

Now it was Hsueh's turn to look angry. "It was your responsibility to take care of her, Lin. You were supposed to keep her away from danger!"

"And I apparently I am not a good teacher. If the girl has a problem with me, then she has to leave."

"I believe you are wrong."

"Maybe. But I am sure when I say, that you going after the kids won't help. Whatever problems those two have to face, we can't help them." Lin then quickly closed the door.

"Lin!" Hsueh yelled, trying to get the wolf out again.

"Wait for them to return, Hsueh," came the weak reply from inside the house. "That's the only thing you can do."

* * *

><p>"Tigress, what are you doing?" Win asked, backing away. "Tigress?!"<p>

The tiger slowly came closer, eyes burning in hate. "Tigress, don't!"

With a roar, she jumped at him, but the black wolf blocked the attack. He quickly grabbed her arms, and held her close. "Tigress, what are you doing? Tigress? Tigress! Tigress, look at me!"

But she didn't. She just continued trying to break his grip.

But in her mind, Tigress did her best to stop it all. She tried to apologize every time she hit, kicked or clawed him. But the words just never came out.

"Mama in told me that something was trying to get the control of you. That was why you were supposed to stay in the house, Tigress! Why didn't you just do it? Why…? Ouch!" he exclaimed as Tigress sunk her teeth down in his shoulder. "Stop it!"

He shoved her away, and she roughly landed on the ground. "I don't want to fight you, Tigress."

Tigress herself begged him to do it. He had to fight back. If not, it would not end well.

She sprung at him again, but surprisingly enough, he managed to dodge the attack again. Apparently, Shadow was not as good a warrior as the real Tigress.

"I said; stop it!"

But her body just wouldn't listen. Her claws managed to rip his skin slightly, and Win staggered back while holding his arm.

Tigress ran towards him again and this time she just could miss. Win's back was against a tree trunk and it would be too late for him to move.

The real Tigress wanted to scream in anger. She would never hurt Win! She would never hurt any of her friends! But now she was being forced to do it. She just wished that Win would pull herself together enough to fight her back for real.

And then she leapt at him.

But in the last second, Win let go of the branch he had been holding. It swung back to its rightful place, but Tigress was standing in its way. It hit her directly and the face, and she stumbled backwards.

Using the fact that she was distracted, Win ran forward and quickly knocked her to the ground. Before Tigress, or maybe more correctly Shadow could react, Win swung his fist onto the tiger's temple.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry for the wait. I hope this action filled chapter helped. But then there is the fact that I left you a cliffhanger and you might have to wait a month again before I update… Sorry! If only, if only… But I promised not to give up this story; not to be quick at writing it.

Yes, people. 'Spread Your Wings' and 'Long Lost, Long Hidden' (my new fic, remember to check it out) will be updated next. **BUT **I don't know when, because I now have vacation and will not be home much. That means that I won't have much time to write.

Remember to check out my news even though they may not be updated yet!


	15. Clouding Her Vision

A/N: Hi, guys! I am back! Even though people have begged me to update other stories… Mah! I have this one too! And it will soon be finished, so I can start writing other stories! I have it all planned…

Did you know how glad I am that people actually are reviewing this story?! I mean, I have gotten tired of my own story! That's just crazy… But soon it will be over… And you can find this story complete while I am updating other stories!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, Clouding Her Vision **

Tigress blinked with her eyes as she tried to get everything in focus. But the only thing she could was the white color; she was surrounded by whiteness. Not darkness, as she would have expected.

No, this was so white that it made her eyes hurt.

But where was she? She wasn't going blind, right? Just to make sure she held up a paw in front of her face. No, she could see it. She sighed in relief; what could she do if she had lost her sight?

The forest was gone and so was Win. Full of worry for her wolf friend, Tigress started looking for him, but nothing could be seen. And then she realized she had another person to think of.

Where was Shadow?

He had to be here somewhere. This place was obviously not on Earth, which meant that he could be here too. This strangely reminded Tigress of the first time she had truly spoken with the light. Right after Chiao Lo had shot her.

But now she had to talk with the darkness. And she was definitely not looking forward to it.

Slowly, the whiteness began to fade. Instead, the place was filled with gray mist. Tigress squinted to try and spot her enemy, but nothing came into her view.

Just great.

The tiger started walking around, trying to find out if she truly was alone. So far, it felt like she was. Suddenly at felt like she had walked into a puddle as it felt like her feet were in water. But the mist was so thick, that she couldn't even see her paws when she looked down.

Deciding to ignore it, she just continued walking. She wasn't able to figure out how long time she had been doing it, as there was nothing that could help her to get an idea of it.

Finally getting tired, she sat down, head rested on her knees. This was just plain out annoying. When was anything going to happen? This nothingness would end up with driving her crazy.

Grunting, she tried to figure out to do. But what could she do? There was nothing there!

Using the methods Mama Lin probably would have told her, Tigress tried to get relaxed. After taking in some deep breaths, it actually worked. Her mind became clear and then she tried forcing her mind back to the real world.

It worked a little bit, but then something held her back.

Her mind slowly coming back to whatever place this whiteness was, Tigress opened her eyes again. Just great. She was stuck here, until something allowed her to leave.

Something just wanted her to stay here. But why?

After some more time, Tigress jus wished she could fall asleep. This was one of the worst things she had ever tried! Boring, annoying, driving her absolutely crazy!

Then she heard a gasp. Moving her head rapidly, she tried to find the source of the sound.

And that was when she saw the shadow.

It was small, but it was growing. Yet, it seemed weak like it had trouble not becoming the mist.

"Shadow?" she asked, curious of what was happening.

The dark figure slowly became more clear, and Tigress could now see two red eyes glowing at her. "Are you doing all this?" she asked.

"_Of course not,"_ it sneered at her.

"Then how can I come back?" she demanded.

"_You have to stay here until one of us is gone." _

Tigress thought about what he said, and became slightly shocked. "We have to fight?" she asked, remembering the last time she had tried that.

"_If had to fight you, you would have lost already now, foolish girl. But this is something else than the living world." _

That was when she realized what she had to do. This was the chance to get rid of the shadow that was following her. She could get rid of him right now. But if she wasn't able to do so, then Shadow would win, and she would be completely in his control.

She had to win.

Tigress had just tried to feel not being in control of her body. That had been bad enough. But simply not being there anymore, with Shadow also controlling her mind… That thought was scaring her.

That her friends would look at her, but she would not be the one to stare back at them.

Shadow would.

No. She would not let that happen.

Tigress stood up again, noticing that her legs were shaking as she did. Was this place weakening her too? She stepped towards Shadow who did nothing to stop her.

But as she was one step away from him, something happened.

It was like someone was screaming in hate directly into her ear. Grunting, Tigress grabbed her head, paws shaking. But the sound wouldn't stop. It forced her to her knees where she stayed, eyes widened in desperation and panting hard as she just had been running.

"_Stupid girl!" _Shadow thundered, but with a satisfaction in his voice.

Tigress' vision started to become dark, but then everything changed. She saw the children at the orphanage screaming in fear. She saw her own destroyed room. She saw the disappointment in Shifu's eyes as she failed at making a perfect kick again. She saw the rest of the Furious Five whispering things about her. She saw the panda taking her place because she was never good enough. She saw Shifu abandoning her.

"No," she mouthed as no sound come out. "No."

Her friends wouldn't do such thing. Shifu wouldn't. Would he? But the talk with Chiao Lo… No! She wouldn't think like this! Shifu would never…

Tigress groaned as all the dark thoughts overwhelmed her. How could she fight something like this? She was trained to kick, jump, hit…

Mama Lin had been right. That thought was making everything worse. Stupid wolf.

Shadow laughed and Tigress struggled to get out of his grip. But now she had already lost control of her own body, and soon, her mind.

* * *

><p>Win looked at the unconscious tiger in his arms. What should he do? He had hurt her, no doubt about that. But she had tried to hurt him too. His attack had been defense, nothing else. He would never have hurt her on purpose.<p>

Gently laying her head on the cold ground, Win stood up, trying to figure out what to do. Should he take her back to the village? Mama Lin could maybe help her… But was he even able to carry her all the way? He had been running after her the whole day and he was exhausted.

It wouldn't take long time before he was asleep too.

And even if he got her back to the village, he doubted that Mama Lin would let her in. After what he understood then the old wolf was very angry at Tigress… And he knew how Mama Lin's anger could be.

Finding some old, dry branches, Win managed to start a camp fire. Moving Tigress closer to the flames, he made sure that she wouldn't get cold. She still showed no signs of waking up and he was now even more worried.

Win was utterly confused. He knew that this shadow had something to do with how she had behaved when she had been awake. And right now, he was sure that he still hadn't gotten rid of it.

Tigress' face showed a mix between concentration and pain. That expression made Win to kneel down to gently stroke one of her stripes with his claw. Little Tigress. This situation reminded him of the first time they had met. The time where she had nearly drowned.

His parents were going to kill him when they found out that he had punched her. Of course, when they heard the real story, they would apologize, but still…

Yawning, Win pulled the limp tiger towards him, resting her head in his lap. Sitting against a tree trunk, he relaxed his body too.

This day truly hadn't been the best.

"Let us see who wakes up first," he murmured as he rested his own head against the tree. He sighed, but then turned his tired glance towards the tiger in his arms.

After hesitating a second, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he fell back towards the tree, and was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

><p>Tigress groaned as she once again tried to take the control. But it was like the mist of dark thoughts was taking over her mind, clouding her vision.<p>

If she could, she would have yelled at Shadow to get off. But her mouth wouldn't move, and her eyes remained widened in the expression of fear.

Shifu had been right all the time… She was a threat to China… To everyone… To her friends… He should have gotten rid of her when he could.

But then she heard a weak murmuring. Tigress couldn't make out the words, but she knew who it belonged to. There was no doubt in her mind.

_Win. _

He had never given up on her. He knew every dark secret about her, and yet he hadn't turned his back to her.

And she wouldn't let him down now.

And finally, for the first time in months, she saw the light.

The little pure light that had guided her when she needed it. It was back. And it was helping her again.

It was right in front of her, but then it moved towards her, disappearing into her chest. Tigress felt the strength immediately. A second after that, she stood up, her mind clear again.

Shadow yelled in anger, but was forced away from her, disappearing into the mist. Tigress panted as she straightened out her back, feeling free again. "Thank you," she whispered even though it felt stupid. The light was gone; it had disappeared into her body.

Tigress knew that she was in her own control now. It was one of the greatest feelings she had ever had. And she knew that she could return back to the real world soon. But there was something she needed to do first.

Walking forward, she tried to spot Shadow again. It took time, but finally she found him. The shadow was little, even weaker than before. Two red was staring at her, and Tigress noticed something in them.

It wasn't anger. It was fear.

Then she understood. Shadow hadn't just showed up suddenly; he had always been there. It was just first now he had taking a form. He had been strong enough to do that, and she had been weak enough to see him.

But everyone had a shadow. But they also had a light.

The good and the bad part of a soul.

It was all about balance.

The yin and the yang.

'Normal' people just couldn't see them. But they could be controlled by them, if they weren't careful enough.

Shadow would always be there; there was nothing she could do about that. But she would never let him be that strong again.

As Tigress leaned down, Shadow hissed at her, but couldn't talk. He had already lost that ability. He was scared. And Tigress knew why. He was scared of disappearing. He believed that if she got the control, he would be gone. Because he couldn't exist without her…

As she just finished that though, Shadow began to become smaller and smaller. Finally, the mist consumed him.

Tigress sighed, feeling like a massive weight had been taking away from her shoulders. Then the mist grew thicker, and Tigress knew that she was on her way back. Smiling, she let herself be consumed as well.

But then the light showed up again, stopping her travel.

* * *

><p>Win woke up when the tiger in his arms started to move. "Tigress?" he asked sleepily. He slowly got up, noticing how Tigress started to blink with her eyes. "Good morning," he said softly, but then remembered what had happened yesterday.<p>

But suddenly, Tigress jumped away from him, surprising him. "Tigress, what are you…? If you hit me again…!"

"Don't be foolish; you know that wasn't me," she said quickly. "And I apologize for what happened."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault."

"No, it was Shadow's."

"Where is he, by the way? Is there a chance that he'll…?"

She cut him off. "He's gone, Win. I defeated him, if you could say so."

The black wolf was still confused. "Shouldn't we be celebrating it, then? If he's no threat…"

"Win, we have a serious problem," Tigress said, grabbing his arm and pulled him with her as she started walking.

He widened his eyes. Why couldn't things just be calm for a moment? "What?"

"Mang is going to attack the Valley of Peace," Tigress said in a breath.

"What?! How?"

"I saw it in a vision. There was fire everywhere. We have to help them, Win," she told him, feeling how her heart started to beat faster. Her friends didn't know that a threat was coming. If they weren't prepared…

"Win, I need you to get back to the village. We need help."

"Tigress, I think there is something you are forgetting… We are wolves! If we go down there…"

"We have to help the valley!"

"We two can handle Mang on our own! We do we need…?"

"Because we are too late," Tigress said, voice filled with sorrow.

They had stopped running, and Win now looked at her. "What?" He then did as her, and moved his head towards the sky.

It was black of smoke.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it, guys. It took me some time… Actually, it did not. It took me two days to write this chapter… Anyway, the story is over soon, only some few chapters left.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Through The Flames

A/N: Back again! Did you miss me? I am kinda taking care of all my stories here… No one is going to be forgotten… Nah! But nothing is going to be abandoned! Promise!

Did you know how much I am looking forward to finish this story? I have been fighting with it in nearly a year! Hopefully it will soon be over! Just some few more chapters left…

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, Through The Flames **

"Win, go back to the others!" Tigress sneered as she ran through the forest.

The black wolf shook his head. "No! No way am I letting you fight Mang alone! Don't you remember the last time? You nearly died!"

"I remember that. But we need help with this, Win! You have to get the others!"

"And then what?! What can _we_ do?"

Tigress looked at him. "I have seen you train. A lot of you are great warriors. And we need all help to get all villagers to safety!"

"But-"

"No but's. Just do it. I'll help the valley until you come back."

"And what about Mang? I won't let you fight him on your own."

"I won't," Tigress smiled.

Win widened his eyes. "Explain, please."

"Master Shifu and the others are still there."

"How could I forget?" Win asked her jokingly.

They both stopped and Tigress pointed in the direction they had come from. "Go back."

Sighing, Win did was he was told. "Fine, but you better watch out!"

"I'll be fine," Tigress said. "Find me in the valley when you arrive."

With that, they ran different way; Win heading back to the wolves' hidden village, Tigress to her old home that was now getting consumed by flames.

Forcing herself to run faster; Tigress desperately wished that she was not too late. Her home… Burning. Mang… Just the thought of his name was making her angry. Stupid, stupid wolf! He was going to pay when she found him…

If something had happened to Shifu and the others… Then she would never forgive herself! She should have been there! She had left to make sure that they would not be involved in her and Mang's battle… But her leaving had not meant anything.

It had all been useless.

After running in what felt like an eternity, Tigress finally came close to the Valley of Peace. The smoke was getting thicker, coloring the air black.

In the distant, Tigress could hear yelling, and suddenly she had to jump through the flames, into the village. Panic and chaos was the first thing she saw. The villagers were running around, trying to escape the flames that were destroying their home.

Seeing how a falling wall was about to hit a rabbit family, Tigress leaped forward. Quickly reaching out her paw, she grabbed them and pushed then away. Smashing the stone with her paw, Tigress only felt dust hitting her face.

The rabbits widened their eyes when they saw their rescuer, but before they could think further about it, Tigress disappeared. Knowing that this wasn't the only place where she could help, Tigress ran deeper into the village.

Seeing a black and white form in the distance, Tigress yelled out her friend's name, "Po!"

The panda turned around, surprised look in his face. Could he really believe what he just had heard? Or what he thought he had heard? "Tigress?"

But before the tiger could answer, something pushed her aside. She managed to get glimpse of brown fur, but quickly it was gone. "Mang," she snarled and leapt after the figure.

But in the chaos he was quickly out of her sight, and Tigress had to give up. Mang was just too fast. But the villagers… She had to save them.

"This way!" Tigress heard a voice call, and she recognized it as Viper's.

Running towards the sound, Tigress felt her heartbeat beating faster. Viper… It had been so long since she had seen her sister.

It so much had changed since the fire in the forest.

"Viper!" the tiger called, seeing the snake some meters in front of her, helping some villagers. "Viper!"

The snake turned around, widening her eyes as she saw the running tiger. "Tigress?" she whispered.

In the next moment she was tackled by the tiger. "Viper!"

"You are alive!" the snake exclaimed. "How?"

"It's a longer story," Tigress said quickly. "And I will explain it later. Where are the others?"

"Somewhere in there?" Viper said, pointing at the smoke with her tail. "It's everywhere! Every time we manage to get something under control-"

"A fire starts another place," Tigress finished, thinking of a certain wolf. "And I know who is doing this. Can you help me find Master Shifu?"

Viper nodded, tears of happiness in her eyes. "We have to find Crane first. We have to get the villagers out," she said, looking at the ten villagers behind her. "The fire is surrounding the whole village!"

"I know," Tigress told her. "We have to get out of here too." Her lungs were already irritated because of the smoke, but Tigress knew that they have to save the others first. It was their responsibility.

"This way!" Viper said again, leading them all on the right way. After some minutes, they were at the place Crane used to pick the villagers up. "Crane!"

The bird soon came into vision, blowing some of the smoke away with his wings. First then he saw the tiger standing beside Viper. "Tigress?"

Tigress smiled at the sound of her name. "Hello, Crane."

"But…" The bird was just confused and looked at Viper for help.

"She is alive!" the snake exclaimed happily again.

Crane then smiled brightly, but then had to return his focus to the villagers. "Who is ready for a flight?"

With the warriors' help soon all the villagers were out. "Are they more?" Tigress managed to cough out.

"I believe so," Viper said with a hoarse voice. "It is hard to get them out. It was easier in the start, but…" The snake started to cough, the smoke also filling her lungs.

Knowing what to do, Tigress said, "Search through the village and find the rest."

"And what about you?"

"There is something I have to do on my own," Tigress said.

Viper shook her head. "No."

"Viper…"

"That last time you 'did something on your own', you didn't return, Tigress!" the snake exclaimed. "And I don't want to see another funeral of yours!"

Tigress' heart was aching, knowing what Viper must have felt. "I am sorry. But… Watch out!"

They both took a step back, that some burning ceiling fell in the direction of them. As the burning pile landed, it separated the friends from each other.

"I am soon back!" Tigress promised and then turned around to run back from where she had come from. She had to find Mang. If not, then the fire would never die, and they would never get out in time.

"Mang!" she roared, hoping he could hear her. "Stop hiding!"

In suddenly he was there, jumping down from a burning building to land in front of her. "Looking for me?"

"What are you doing?" she snarled. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"It brought you here," Mang answered calmly. "And I am tired of hide and seek."

Tigress took a step closer with a raised paw. "And burning my home is the solution?"

"'Home'? I thought you were living with my parents now," Mang said mockingly. "So sweet. Enjoying having parents for the first time?"

"Cut it, Mang," she growled. "I know why you are here-"

"And where is Win? I was actually looking forward to see him."

"Leave him out of this! This is not about any of my friends!"

Mang hardened his eyes. "You deserve it. All of it."

Tigress then looked over his shoulder to see her master. "Shifu," she whispered and was about to run towards him, but Mang blocked her way. "Step aside," she yelled.

But Mang refused to step aside.

While struggling to get Mang away from her, Tigress could see Shifu on the street. He was covered in soot, limping slightly, and Tigress could see that he had been in the smoke way too long.

She had to get him to safety.

"Shifu," she yelled again, seeing how another house was about to fall, and he was standing in its way.

But before it could hit, someone had pushed the red panda out of the way.

Tigress felt how relief over helmed her as the air was filled with howls. "Win," she whispered happily. He had managed to get the other wolves here. And he had been quick.

Growling, Mang grab her arm and turned her around, but she kicked his leg, making him fall over. She was tired and her vision was blurry because of the smoke; she was not in the condition to fight.

"Tigress!"

Someone was yelling her name; who, she did not know. Her lungs were screaming, her throat burning.

Mang leapt after her, but something stopped him from getting to her. Tigress had already taken a step back, trying to make herself ready to fight. But her foot hit something, making her lose her balance.

As she stumbled backwards, Tigress felt her head hit something sharp, and the next second she was on the ground. Knowing that she had to get up, Tigress tried to stand, but her vision was too blurry.

And in that state between being unconscious and awake, Tigress suddenly realized what to do. Because in her blurry vision, she could see the spirits of the fire.

Mama Lin had taught her what to do. Now she had to listen. Tigress tried to get contact with the spirits through her mind, and she smiled slightly when she succeeded.

Feeling the power from the fire in her own body, she gave the spirits her commands. That it would slowly die, leaving her beloved ones unharmed.

And it worked.

Getting up, Tigress stood again. She barely had the time she see her work, as she heard an angry roar getting stronger.

She saw Mang running towards her, ready to rip her throat out. But before he could do that, it was like the fire jumped at him.

"No!" Tigress couldn't help but exclaim. That was not what she had asked the fire spirits to do. But now she had to hear how Mang howled in pain as he was burned to death.

Staring at the spot where he had been, Tigress found herself unable to move. Mang was gone… It she had to admit that it had been her fault. Even though she did not want it.

"Tigress!" Suddenly Win was by her side, grabbing her arm. "What's…?"

Then he saw what she was looking at. "Is that…?" He didn't want to finish the sentence, and turned both himself and her away from the sight.

"We have to get out," he told her sternly, seeing how her eyes were redder than normal.

Tigress nodded, not finding the strength to say out a word. She started to cough violently, and Win had to lead her away. "What did you do to the fire?" he asked her. "It is dying fast, so I figured out you had something to do with it."

"I-" She interrupted by a painful cough. "I'll explain later. Are the others alright?"

"We got them out. But I think you have a lot of things to explain. They are so confused that talking with them doesn't make sense. Though, I haven't talked a lot with them; I had to find you," Win said.

Finally they were out of the village; seeing the area that hadn't been burned off. A lot of people were surrounding them; the villagers and the masters, and in the shadows of the trees were the wolves.

"Tigress!" Suddenly a snake had thrown itself around her in a hug.

Win had stepped back, letting all of the tiger's friends embrace her.

"Are you okay?" Crane asked, letting go of her along with the others.

"I- *cough*-fine," she managed to get out. She then noticed who was standing in front of her. "Shifu," she whispered.

In the next second, he had thrown his little hands around her neck.

"You are alive," he said, and she nodded.

Finally he let go of her, and they all turned towards Win who had been watching them silently.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, short, but… It's what I had! One more chapter left… THEN IT IS FINALLY OVER!


	17. Golden Light

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Finally! Do you know how long I have waited for this?! FREEDOM! *kisses keyboard*

But… Thank you, guys. For sticking around this story. Hope you liked it, but now it is over. So no more Win… I am going to miss that guy… But I have Enlai, and we are going to see much more of him.

*bows* thank you, for reading the last chapter Hope you enjoyed the 'Friends Forever' series.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Shadows Of The Past, Golden Light **

Tigress waited for the others to take care of the villagers, before she told them it all. The wolves kept standing in the forest, making sure there was a distance between them and the warriors from the Jade Palace. The truth had still not been told so they were still alert.

Win remained by Tigress' side. She was still weak after her trip into the smoke. They did not say much, but it was clear what they both were thinking;

What was going to happen now?

It was first when the sun came down that the warriors could sit in the kitchen and talk. Tigress had convinced Shifu to let the other wolves stay on the palace ground; she had promised him that an explanation would come when they talked.

Now, with Win by her side; she took in a deep breath.

"This is Win," she began. "And he is a friend."

Po held up a hand, signaling that he had a question.

Tigress sighed. "Yes, Po?"

"You know, we kinda though you…"

"Died?" Tigress finished the sentence, and saw how they all nodded to her. "I cannot say how sorry I am for making you believe that I was dead… But I had to."

Viper opened her mouth to say something, but Tigress continued before she could, "If you knew where I was then you would all be in danger. That was why I decided to let you believe that I was gone."

They all gave her blaming glances and she then understood what they had been going through. Being at their funerals… She had made them come to her own.

She sighed, but then said, "I am back now. That is the most important."

"Then where did you go?" Shifu asked her from the other side of the table.

"Do you remember when you first brought me to the palace?" Tigress asked him. "When I ran away?"

He nodded. "I remember."

Looking at the silent Win, Tigress said, "I did not exactly hide in a cave. I met Win."

They all glanced at the wolf that now held up a paw. "Hey," he greeted them. "Tigress has told me a lot about you."

"Funny," Crane said. "She hasn't told us anything about you."

"That is because she is smart," Win said. "And because we told her not to do it."

Viper tilted her head. "Maybe you should tell us the whole story."

And so they did.

When they finally were done it was almost morning. They were all close to sleep; it had been a long day. Tigress rested her sore head in her paws, hoping to be able to get some sleep soon.

Shifu blinked with his eyes; he too was having a hard time with staying awake. "That is… A strange story."

"But do you believe me?" Tigress asked them. She had told them about her powers and was nervous about how they were going to react.

Her friends nodded. "Of course."

She sighed, then yawned. Her red eyes were burning and she constantly had to blink to keep the pain away for a second.

"We should rest," Shifu said. "All of us." He turned his glance towards Win who nodded. "Your people…?"

"Is sleeping outside," Win said. "Along with the villagers that couldn't find an unburned house."

"If you want, the palace has…"

The black wolf shook his head. "No thanks. We will be fine."

He stood up and Tigress followed him with her eyes. "I will see you tomorrow," he said shortly and the left.

Shifu looked at her; seeing how tired she was. "Sleep," he told her. "We can talk when you wake up."

She nodded and left the kitchen along with the others.

"Isn't it nice?" Viper asked her as they walked. "To be home?"

"Of course," Tigress muttered. "I missed you all."

"I can't believe you did all that!" Po exclaimed. "And that Chiao Lo…"

"Who would have thought that?" Mantis asked.

Viper started to shake in anger. "And we… Thanked him," she hissed. "While he almost killed you!"

"Past is past, Sister," Tigress said. "He got what he deserved. There is nothing more to do now."

"When Master Shifu talked with him," Crane began.

Tigress closed her eyes as she remembered.

"I don't think he meant it," Viper said. "He didn't know it was you, Tigress. He would never hurt you."

Tigress nodded silently; she felt like she was sleepwalking.

Viper let her into her own room where she crawled into bed. Her own bed for the first time in a long time.

Two seconds later, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke up it was afternoon. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned. Then she remembered. Win and the other wolves…<p>

Finally the truth had been told.

And what now?

Remembering last night, Tigress knew she had to talk with Shifu. But where was he?

As she walked to the kitchen, she suddenly heard a familiar voice. "No…"

Storming into the room, Tigress saw a wolf and a red panda sitting by the table, talking. But when she entered the kitchen so suddenly, they both stopped speaking and stared at her with widened eyes.

"What are you doing, girl?" Mama Lin barked.

"You…" She pointed at them, but then realized something. "You two know each other?" she asked, confused.

Mama Lin stood up. "Of course we do! We just haven't seen each other in a long time."

Shifu cleared his throat. "Lin often visited the Jade Palace before the whole… Misunderstanding. After that she just disappeared. But I understand she had other business to take care of."

"What are you doing here?" Tigress asked the wolf.

"I heard about how fine you have handled all your problems," Mama Lin said. "And of course I had to check up on you."

"I…"

"And I have told Shifu everything about our training," Mama Lin continued. "And about what is going to happen now."

Tigress widened her eyes. "Then what will happen?"

"You are going to stay here," Mama Lin told her. "And the wolves can live wherever they want."

"I have just send the letter to the other masters, telling them what you told me," Shifu cut in, standing beside the wolf.

Tigress stared at the old wolf. "And what about you?"

Mama Lin grinned. "I have to help the next one. If there is one. If not, then I will just enjoy life while I can."

"So you are leaving?" the tiger asked her.

"Your training is over."

Sighing, Tigress said, "Mama Lin, I apologize for my outburst. I-"

"You were right," the wolf cut her off. "I have made mistakes. But you don't need me as your master anymore. And besides," she looked at Shifu, "I think another one has volunteered to take my job."

Tigress opened her mouth to ask her something, but Lin was too quick. "Lin is helping down in the village, along with the others. I'll go now, so you two can talk."

And so she did, and Tigress and Shifu were now the only ones in the kitchen. "Master," Tigress said.

"Tigress," he greeted back. He then sighed. "What you told us yesterday was quiet… Surprising."

She smiled. "I know."

"I am just happy that you are back."

"I am glad to be back too, Master."

"Tigress," he started. "I wished you had told me the truth. But on the same time I also know that you did the right thing by not telling me. Because I would not have believed. And for that I am sorry."

The tiger nodded. "I understand, and I forgive you."

"Then I want to tell you that I cannot say how sorry I am for saying those awful things," Shifu said, voice nearly breaking. "I did not know it was you."

Tigress just stared at him.

"I knew you had the risk. Even though you could remind me of what I have been told, I was so sure that you were different. But I was wrong… But also right. You will never and has never been a monster, Tigress. And it breaks my heart to hear that I have made believe that you were one."

Tigress kneeled down so she was on his level. "It is okay," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Forgive me."

She pulled him into a hug. "Of course."

"Is there anything…?"

"Welcome Win," Tigress told him. "When you weren't there, he was."

Shifu nodded, understanding. "Of course. And I would like to thank him for doing that."

"I think he would like that."

* * *

><p>A week later, the Valley of Peace was almost back to normal. New houses had been made; the same with friendships. Wolves were walking around peacefully, helping where they could. And their help was appreciated.<p>

All the warriors of the Jade Palace now knew the truth about the wolves, had had done theirs to make them feel welcome.

But now one had to leave.

Shifu, Tigress, Win, Po, Mantis, Viper, Monkey and Crane all stood by the end of the stairs, backs straight and hands behind their backs. Mama Lin was in front of them, ready to go.

"It was nice to see you again, Shifu," she said, turning towards the red panda.

Shifu nodded. "Don't let it be your last visit, Lin."

She then turned to Win who bowed. "Goodbye, Mama Lin. Have a nice travel."

"Be a good boy. And make sure not to screw anything up," the old wolf told him.

He grinned. "And why should I do that?"

But Mama Lin just turned to Tigress who was standing beside him. "Take care of yourself," the wolf said. "Let yourself be happy once in a while."

"I will," Tigress promised.

"I know you can handle dangers on your own. But don't be afraid to ask for help."

"I will," the tiger said again. "Goodbye, _Master_."

Mama Lin smiled. She then faced the rest of the Furious Five. "You take good care of her," she said, referring to Tigress. "Be good friends and everything will be alright."

They thanked her by bowing.

The wolf then turned towards Po who was jumping up and down of excitement.

"You…" she started.

The panda's eyes were widened. "Yes?"

"Lose some weight."

Po's face was one big scowl. "Come on!" he yelled as the wolf started walking down the stairs. "What about the nice words and advices?"

"That was an advice, my dear."

"Not a good one."

"Take what you get."

Po face-palmed, obviously disappointed. "Dumb…" he would have muttered more, but the wolf made him quiet.

"What?!" Mama Lin's yell could be heard.

"Fun!" Po yelled back nervously. "I said fun! As in 'have a fun trip'! Heh…"

Win laid a paw on his shoulder. "You better stop now, Po. You don't want to see her angry."

Po gulped.

The others turned around and waked into the palace, but Win and Tigress remained.

"She is going to be fine," Win thought out loud. "Nothing can hurt that old woman."

"She'll be missed," Tigress said softly.

The tiger and the wolf looked each other into the eyes.

Finally, Win spoke, "It is nice that there won't be anymore 'goodbyes'. That I can stay here."

"You won't leave," Tigress said softly.

"Never."

The two stood there in silence until Win asked, "What do you see?"

"You."

And so he leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. "What do you see?" he asked her again, and she understood what he meant.

Opening her inner eye, she looked at the valley.

And right here, right now, it was like everything was covered in a golden light.

**The End**


End file.
